Happily Ever After
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: This is a Yaoi story, so if you dont like that type of thing please dont read. What happens when the love of your life tells you something that could change you life. Thats what Kyo's going through right now. Kyo x Yuki. MPREG. Out of character
1. Prelude

This story is mpreg, if you don't know what that means, I'll tell you. Mpreg is where a male gets pregnant, it's that simple. So it's YAOI

I hope you like it; I've been wanting to write this for awhile now.

**Prelude**:

"Kyo I think I'm pregnant"

"What how is that possible?" Kyo asked his boyfriend, Yuki, with confusion clearly written in his voice

"I don't know" Yuki started sobbing, the tears falling freely down his face

"Baby what's wrong?" Kyo walks over to Yuki and wraps his arms gently around Yuki's waist pulling him into his chest; he rests his head on top of Yuki's

"I'm a freak, a guy can't get pregnant" a choked sob reached Kyo's ears "I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to leave me" Yuki forced out. Kyo turned Yuki around so they faced each other; but Yuki put his head down so he couldn't see Kyo's expression.

"Baby look at me" Kyo placed his hand on Yuki's chin and lifted it up ever so gently so their eyes could meet. "Baby I would never leave you, this..." Kyo put his other hand on Yuki's stomach "this is a miracle, baby. You're having our child." Kyo said in soothing voice

"Thank you Kyo" Kyo brings Yuki into a hug and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. Yuki's sobs becoming quieter until none could be heard at all.

"Sweetheart we can't stay here, we have to leave" Kyo said

"You really think so?" Yuki asked

"Yeah, I know we can't stay here. It's true that Akito is changing her ways but this could set her off again, she hasn't completely changed." Yuki looked at Kyo noticing he was dead serious

"Why don't we move to Okinawa, it's very far from here" Yuki suggested, wrapping his arms tighter around Kyo as they hugged.

"That sounds perfect, but what are we going to do about money?" Kyo asked realizing that neither of them has any money.

"Why don't we borrow some from Shigure and pay him back later" Yuki suggested

"That's great; we'll just take enough for a hotel and food."

"I'll go pack" Yuki said, he was actually pretty excited about this.

"Pack for me too, I'll go get the money"

"Okay" Yuki replied. Yuki started walking up the stairs to start packing for the start of their new life.

I'm really sorry it's short BUT it's only the prelude, I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer


	2. Chapter 1

First Chapter is up

This story will all be in Yuki's Pov

**Chapter 1 (Five years Later)**

"Yuuhei baby, are ready to go?"

"No mommy, I need help" said an orange haired 4 year old boy.

"What do you need help with sweetie?"

"I can't tie my shoes" Yuuhei said in small depressed voice. Yuki walked into his son's bedroom

"Its okay baby, I'll help you" I bent down and tied his shoelaces. "Okay all set" I got up and smiled at my baby he smiled back at me with that adorable smile of his.

"Mommy, are we going now?" In walked two, two year old kids, one boy and one girl, Ken and Yukiko.

"Yes baby girl, we're going now." I replied to my daughter

"Yea, let's go get daddy" Yelled my three little angels as they ran towards the door.

I grab the stroller and I open the front door of our three bedroom apartment/suit.

"Okay babied lets go." We walk to the elevator and get in, once we get down I put my littlest ones in the stroller and grab Yuuhei's hand and we start walking to Kyo's, my husband's, work. It's not a very far walk; we reached the front doors in a matter of minutes. Kyo was already there waiting for us.

"There are my four favorite people in the world!" He squats down, and Yuuhei goes running into his arms

"DADDY!" I stoped the stroller and bend down to unbuckle Ken and Yukiko; I take them out and set them on the ground so they could go say hi.

"HI DADDY!" my twins yelled in unison.

"Hey babies" Kyo opened his arms so he could embrace them too. He gave them all kisses. I watched my family with love

'_I still can't believe it's been 5 years since we left the Sohmas. It's been 5 years since me and Kyo found somebody to marry us and 5 years since our first baby was born'_

I was brought out my thinking when I heard a voice speaking time

"Ho w is my other baby?" Kyo stood up and walked over to me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"I'm good, how are you?" I replied giving him a hug.

"I'm good; work is a little boring right now though"

"Well we'll just have to cheer you up, isn't that right babies?" I turn to look at them

"YEAH" Kyo chuckled

"Thanks guys, well lets go to lunch now"

"Okay daddy" Yuuhei tugged on my shirt, he lifted his arms up when I looked down at him. I smile at him, I bent down and lifted him up and placed him on my hip. He laid his orange head in the crook of my neck.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kyo asked us.

"MCDONALDS!" all three of them screamed.

"Daddy mommy, we newver have McDonalds" Yukiko told us in a pouty voice. She looked up at us with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess it won't hurt since we hardly eat there anyway" I reasoned with Kyo.

"I guess so"

"YEAH" they screamed again.

_McDonalds_

"Be careful" I say as my children go climb on the play structure. Kyo comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me back onto his chest.

"How has your day been going?"

"Good, pretty much the same as any other day. Our kids are great, they never complain" I said proudly

"That's good to hear, it just means we are fantastic parents" he kissed me on the cheek while I laugh.

"Baby I love you" Kyo whispered into my ear

"I love you too" I replied. I rest my head on his chest.

"Let's sit down, my legs are getting tired" he says to me giving my butt a playful slap. He walked to a chair and sat down; he patted his legs, wanting me to sit on them. I smiled at him lovingly and walked over to where he was sitting, I sat sideways on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me once again. I rest my head in the crook of his neck. I feel completely safe when I'm in his arms. A few minutes pass when I heard someone say

"Mommy." I looked down at the sound

"What's wrong princess" I got off of my husbands lap and kneel down in front of my baby girl.

"I got pushed down" she started to cry

"Oh no baby, did you get a boo boo?" she nodded her head "oh sweetie show me where." She lifted up her pink dress up a little to show her knees. They were bright red.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you're hurt" I bend down and kiss her boo boos. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She starts to calm down, I turn back towards Kyo. Kyo leant forward in his chair and gave our daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay princess, come here let me hold you" I pass her to Kyo, she calms all the way down. She rests her head down on his shoulder. _'It looks like I'm not the only one that feels safe in his arms.'_ I turned around and walked towards the play structure to find my sons.

"Yuuhei, Ken sweethearts we need to go. Daddy has to go back to work" I raise my voice a little. I didn't have to wait long

"Okay mommy" I hear two little voices. They came down the slide with smiles plastered on their faces. I hold out my hands, they run up to me and they each grab one of my hands.

"Did you have fun?" I asked

"Yes mommy" Yuuhei replied

"It was weally fun" Ken replied

"I'm glad to hear it" I smile down at them. I walk them over to Kyo and Yukiko.

"Daddy can we come here again?" Ken asked we reached them.

"Maybe, it depends" he smiled down at Ken.

"Pwease daddy, it's so fun here"

"Okay, we'll come again sometime" he smiled at them completely giving in

"Yea" Ken and Yuuhei cheered. I looked over at my baby girl, she had fallen asleep. I bend down so I'm near the same level as my sons.

"Sweethearts we're going to have to be quiet" I put my index finger up to my mouth "Yukiko has fallen asleep and we need to try our best not to wake her.

"Okay mommy" they whispered. I kiss them each on the cheek

"Thank you" after that we proceeded to leave.

_Front of Kyo's Work_

Kyo handed me Yukiko, I wrap her protectively in my arms. I lean down and kissed the top of her head. Kyo moved closer to me and when I looked at him he leant in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye baby"

"Bye" I smiled at him, Kyo smiled and knelt down to look at our sons.

"Bye my sons, I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Bye daddy" they ran up to him and gave him a great big hug.

"Now remember to behave for mommy, okay"

"Okay!" while Kyo was talking with them I put my sleeping angel in the stroller. I stood up

"Come on babies, let's go home"

"Kay mommy" they yelled in unison, they ran up on either side of the stroller and grabbed on to whatever was there.

"Bye" I said to my husband

"Bye sweetie" he turned around and went inside. My babies and I started off home.

**I really hope you liked it**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_6 hours later_

"I'm home" called Kyo as he walked in the door.

"Hi Daddy"

"Hi daddy"

"Hi daddy" called my three babies as they ran up to him and gave him hugs around his legs. Kyo bent down and returned the hugs.

"Hey guys, were you good for mommy?"

"Yes" they answered together.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" he smiled down at them.

"Okay babies go wash your hands, dinner will be ready in a minute" I called out to them. I walked over to Kyo, from the kitchen, while they ran off to wash their hands.

"Hey baby" Kyo said, he opened his arms and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey, welcome home and just in time for dinner too" I told him. Kyo tilted his head down and gave me a hot passionate kiss.

"mmm ahh" I moaned "what was that for?" I asked him when he broke off the kiss for air.

"Just to say thank you for everything your doing and for being my lovely wife" he placed the back of his hand to my cheek and brushed it gently "I love you Yuki."

"I love you too Kyo" I smiled up at him. He leant in again and started placing chaste kisses along my neck

"Stop, I have to place dinner on the table" I laugh, I gently push him away "can you go check up on the kids, they're taking a long time?"

"Sure thing hot stuff" he gave my ass a slight squeeze before leaving. I just shake my head and laugh at his actions.

_Dinner_

"So how was the rest of your day?" I asked Kyo, who was sitting across from me.

"Still boring, nothing came in for me to do. So I did a triple and a fourth check on the finished documents, to see if they were all done correctly."

"That's too bad honey" I frown

"It's alright" he shrugged "how was the rest of your day?"

"It was good; relaxing…..sort of" I whispered the last part to him "the kids decided they wanted to watch movies, so that's what we did the whole day, right babies?"

"Right" Yuuhei replied immediately

"Wight" replied my twins after they swallowed the piece of food that was in their mouth.

"Look at your faces" I chuckle; all three of them had food covering their faces.

_After Dinner_

"So what was this _"sort of" _I heard you saying" Kyo asked me once the kids were settled onto the couch watching another movie.

"Well you know how I've been sick, the last couple of mornings?" I get up and walk towards him, when I get there I sit on his lap

"Yeah" he replied while wrapping his arms around my waist

"Well….i'mpregnantagain" I say really fast, feeling a little embarrassed. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes

"Can you say that again baby but slower" I nodded

"Honey I'm pregnant again" I smile at him. It took awhile for the news to sink in apparently

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he asked in an excited yell

"Yeah" I replied

"This is great, we wanted one more baby" he said joyfully all the while giving me quick pecks on the lips. I smile at the very apparent happiness in his eyes.

"I know I hope it's a girl, I feel bad for Yukiko being the only girl around" I added.

_7oclock_

"Okay babies, it's time to go to bed" I called to my children when the movie ended

"Okay mommy" they got up and rushed to the bathroom. I help them brush their teeth and wash their faces.

"Alright babies go to your rooms and I'll be there in a minute to help you change into your jammies"

"Okay mommy" they rush out of the bathroom. I go to Yukiko and Ken's room first since they share a room. I take out a princess nightgown and dinosaur jammies out of the drawer. I go to Yukiko first and help her out of her day clothes, I slip the nightgown over her head and I make sure her arms are thru the slots before picking her up. I placed her gently on her princess bed, she crawled to the top of her bed and got under the covers.

"Are you all comfy?" I asked her as I tucked her in

"Yes mommy"

"Okay princess, goodnight I love you" I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too mommy" she said quietly, I watched as her eyes got droopy.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you" Kyo said behind me. I was startled for a moment, not hearing him come in. I get out of the way so he could kiss our princess good night.

"Okay your turn baby" I turned to Ken

"I don't want to go to bed" he said shyly, he turned his head down and played with the hem of his shirt

"You don't want to go to bed?" I asked amused

"No" he shook his head. I bent down next to him, with his jammies in my hand

"Well, if you don't go to bed now, you'll be tired tomorrow and you know what that means don't you?" I told him, he shook his head no, "well if you're tired tomorrow you won't have the energy to play, and you know we were planning on going to the park too." I saw worry pass through his eyes and it was a matter of seconds before he lifted his arms up so I could take off his shirt. I took off the rest of his clothes and put his jammies on him. I tucked him in bed and gave him a kiss goodnight

"Goodnight mommy" he said sweetly

"Goodnight baby" I kiss him again on the forehead. I leave to go to Yuuhei's room while Kyo's saying his goodnights to Ken. When I got in Yuuhei's room he was already in his jammies and laying in bed waiting for me. I walk over to his bed and sat down

"See mommy, I did it all by myself"

"I see that baby, I'm so proud of you. My baby is growing up" I smile down at him "okay well goodnight baby" I lean down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight mommy" I got up from the bed and started walking to mine and Kyo's room, wanting to get there before he was done saying his goodnight to Yuuhei.

_In our bedroom (lemon scene I'm warning you know)_

I grab a pair of silk night lingerie from my dresser and go to the bathroom to get ready for my husband. Since he already got ready before coming to see the kids I don't have to worry about him seeing me before he's in bed. I slip off my clothes and my underwear and replace my underwear with purple lacy see thru panties. I slip on the matching purple lacy see thru top; it hugged my body well, showing off the little curves I have.

"Baby are you okay, you've been in there awhile" I heard a muffled voice ask me

"I'm okay honey" I replied

"Okay sweetie if you need anything I'm right here" my loving husband said.

"Actually there is something you can do for me" I open the door slowly, slowly revealing my body to him.

"Tsk, damn baby, you are HOT" he said to me with lust clearly in his voice.

"Really you think so" I walk my slowly/tauntingly towards him, when I get to the side of our king size bed, he pulls me down onto the bed. He maneuvers me so I'm under him

"Baby I'm already so hot, I need you now" he said as he panted

"It's okay my love, put it in. I want you too……oh god baby put it in" I moaned out, getting hotter by the second. I felt two fingers enter me right away, stretching me.

"Mmm baby that's enough, it's okay I'm ready" I felt him move the panties to the side so he could enter me. He gently pushed in all the way; he stopped when he as all the way in so I could adjust. A minute passed and I was ready "baby please move" I started moving my hips hopping he would move too. It worked because he started pumping into me

"OH GOD……baby you are so tight…mmm……..it's so warm" Kyo moaned out, words were beyond me now. I couldn't form a word, I was in pure ecstasy

"Mmm….GOD baby faster" I managed to say. Kyo started slamming into me, hitting my prostate every time, making me very near to completion. "Baby I'm going to cum" I exclaimed

"Me too baby, cum with me" a few more thrust and we both came. Kyo's essence filling my up

"OH God honey you're so warm, it feels so good." Kyo leans down and gives me sweet kiss on the lips. He moves us so I'm resting my back against his chest as we lay in each other's arms; all the while he's still in me.

"Baby I'm glad you're pregnant again"

"I can tell" I move my thrust my hips against him and I hear a sharp intake of breath "and I am glad too."

"This should be our last though" he kisses my neck, I start laughing

"I agree, we might have to do something to you, in order for me not to get pregnant anymore" I tease, he starts laughing at this.

"I love you so much Yuki" he says lovingly

"I love you too" I say just as lovingly, glad that I'm in the arms of the man I love.

**I hope you like it; I know the lemons not that good. I try *shrugs***


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_9 months later_

"This is all your fault" I yelled at Kyo "this baby is pressing on my damn bladder, next time keep it in your pants" I continue to fume. This was the second time I had to go pee in under a half an hour time span. It wasn't helping my mood swings at all "I want this baby out" I said as I walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Okay sweetie, it's been 9 months already. I'm sure the baby's ready to come out now" Kyo said in a soothing voice, trying to calm his wife down. Kyo went over to the bed to help his very pregnant wife up

"Don't you touch me, you're the reason I'm like this" I yelled.

"Okay baby okay" Kyo put his hands up, instead of helping Yuki up went over and grabbed the overnight bag. Kyo made sure that Yuki got up alright before leaving to go get the kids. "Yuuhei, Ken, Yukiko" Kyo called out.

"Yes daddy" he heard three sets of voices

"Come on you guys, we need to take mommy to the hospital" he heard running footsteps headed his way

"Is mommy going to have the baby now?" asked Yuuhei

"Yes baby" I replied to him "so go get your shoes and your jackets, I'll help you put them on" Kyo walked back into the bedroom to make sure Yuki was okay. He looked at Yuki who had his hands over his eyes, sobbing into them. "Baby what's wrong?" Kyo comes over to me and brings me into an embrace.

"I'm…I'm a horrible person" I cried out

"Baby what are you talking about? You're not a horrible person." Kyo said while rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"Yes I am, I yelled at you and it's not the first time either. You must hate me" I cried into my hands

"Baby I would never hate you, especially over this. I couldn't possibly understand how hard this is for you. Constantly being sick and constantly having to go to the bathroom. I would never hate you because of this; I just hope you'll still let me touch you after this." Kyo told me, I shook my head yes letting my hands fall

"I don't want you to stop touching me, I love it when you touch me and I love it when you're in me too" I told him. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss

"I'm glad to hear it baby, now should we go have this baby?" He smiled down at me, I chuckle

"Yes please" I responded

"Daddy where are you? You haven't helped us yet" Ken called out to Kyo from the doorway

"Sorry sweetie, I'll be right out" Kyo place another kiss on my lips and left to go help the kids. I smile at my very loving husband

_After the Delivery_

"What are we going to name her?" I peel my eyes away from my new baby girl to look at Kyo who was sitting beside me on the hospital bed.

"Well since we already have two "Y" names how about another "K" name?"

"That sounds good" I nodded at him

"How about………………Kayla?" He asked me

"Kayla is perfect" I look down at our baby girl "Kayla Sohma"

"Baby I'm going to get the kids from child watch and bring them up to see their new baby sister" Kyo told me, I nodded my head

"Sounds great" Kyo gave me a small peck on the check and placed a small kiss on top of Kayla's head before leaving. It was a only a few minutes before Kyo came back with the kids

"Mommy" my babies whispered excitedly, '_Kyo probably told them to be quiet for the baby'_, I thought.

"Hey you guys" I whispered back

"Do you want to see your new baby sister?" Kyo asked them, they nodded their heads up and down

"Yes daddy"

"Okay, here you go" he helped them up on the bed by my feet, they climbed towards me

"Hey babies, meet your new baby sister, Kayla" I told them when they sat near me, I tilted Kayla up a little so they could see her.

"She's cute" Yuuhei said, he reached out to touch her, gently rubbing her face.

"Mommy will I be able to play with Kayla?" Yukiko asked me

"When she gets a little older, you'll be able to" I smiled at down at Yukio

"Okay" she replied, excitement filled her eyes. I look down at Ken who was the closest to me, he was leaning against me. His eyes filled with apprehension

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask him

"I'm nwot mommy's wittle baby anymo" Ken said, his eyes filling up with tears. I motion for Kyo to hold Kayla, when he took her from my arms I immediately pulled Ken to my lap. I hug him to my chest

"Baby you will always be my little baby" I assured him "It's just daddy and me have another little baby to love. Do you understand? The three of you will always be my little babies, no matter how old you get" I kiss him on top of his head

"Weally?" He looks up at me

"Weally" I copy him; I chuckle and bring him into another big hug. "Come here my babies" I say to my other children. They got up and came closer to me; I pulled them into a hug along with Ken. "I love you" I say to them.

"We love you too mommy"

"That makes me happy to hear that," it makes me smile, knowing that I have such a loving family.

_At Home_

As I sit in our living room watching my children around the coffee table drawing pictures and as Kayla slept in her infant bouncing chair on the floor by my feet. I look around our 3 bedroom suit, it wasn't that big but it was definitely not small. There was a living room and a kitchen in the front part of the suit, decorated like a traditional Japanese home. Then down a short hallway was the three bedrooms plus a bathroom in the back part of the suit.

Pictures of Kyo and me and pictures of our kids are hanging up all along the hallway and in the living room. Our suit had a really nice feel to it, very homey, very loving. I just sat there thinking about the past and how long it's been since Kyo and me ran away, '_Yuuhei starts Kindergarten next month, time sure does fly…my baby is growing up' _I'm a little sad at the thought. We shopped for Yuuhei when I was still pregnant; we got him his school supplies and some new clothes.

"I'm home" I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard my husband announce he was home. I stand up and walk over to him; I place a gentle sweet kiss on his lips

"Welcome home" I place another kiss on his lips

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, hopefully the next one will be longer. Sorry that the description of the suit wasn't longer. Also I don't know much about Hokkaido's elementary schools, so I'm just using information about United States elementary schools.**


	5. Chapter 4

I forgot to mention, the curse is broken if you haven't realized it yet

**Chapter 4**

_One Month later_

It was Yuuhei's first day of Kindergarten; Kyo took the day off so he could go with us to drop Yuuhei off. I pick up Yuuhei's backpack and place it on his back before asking

"Are you all set?"

"Yes mommy" he replied sweetly. I smiled down at him; he was wearing blue coverall jeans with a white t shirt underneath. He looked so adorable, especially with his orange hair.

"Okay baby, than lets go"

"Okay" I turn around and call out "is everybody else ready to drop Yuuhei off at school." Kyo was helping our twins get ready, while I got Yuuhei and Kayla ready.

"Yes mommy" all three of them cried. I laughed at Kyo when he said it too

"Well let's go then, we don't want to be late." With that said I grabbed Kayla's stroller, which she was already strapped in and ready to go, and grabbed Yuuhei's hand and we left. Kyo and the twins seconds behind us.

_School_

"HI! My name is Miss Haruhei and I'm going to be our teacher this year" said a very chipper voice.

"Hello my name is Yuki Sohma and this is my husband Kyo Sohma" I pointed to my husband

"Hi! Oh and who is this young man?" she asked looking down at Yuuhei, Yuuhei looked up at me with a little apprehension in his eyes. I gave him a little nod

"Hi Miss Haruhei, my name is Yuuhei" he said shyly

"Well aren't you sweet!" she said in an overly cheerful voice "well why don't you go find your name tag and sit down okay" she pointed towards the desks. Yuuhei nodded, he looked around the room at all the other people there. Yuuhei's hand gripped mine tightly, fear was clearly there. We walk over to the desks to find his name, it wasn't that hard. Yuuhei's desk was the third desk in from the front by the window. The six of us crowd around it.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask him, he had yet to move from my side to sit down. He shook his head no. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I don't want to stay here" he sniffled

"Oh baby" I knelt down on the floor and gave him a big hug

"Baby I know it's scary right now but after you're in here awhile you'll have so much fun" I told him but it was fallen on deaf ears.

"Please don't leave me here mommy" he sobbed, he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. My heart almost broke from hearing him say that, I didn't know what to say to him. Kyo bent down and took Yuuhei away from my arms, and picked him up. Securely wrapping Yuuhei in his arms, Kyo held him for the longest time before speaking

"Baby I know you're scared but there's no reason for it. You're going to have so much fun here and your only here for half a day, so you'll see us before you know it" Kyo said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah baby, you're going to make lots and lots of friends, you won't have time to miss us" I told him

"Mommy's right, alright?" Kyo kissed Yuuhei's cheek, Yuuhei nodded. Kyo put him down on the ground and Yuuhei walked up to his seat and sat down.

"Aww that's my baby, so strong" I said as I bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and gave me a kiss back.

"Alright if you will all take your seats, school is about to start" called Miss Haruhei.

"Okay baby, we have to go now but we'll see you real soon. We'll be waiting for you when you get done, okay?"

"Okay mommy" Yuuhei waved at us goodbye.

When we got outside I couldn't help but let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Sweet heart what wrong?" Kyo asked. He moved so he was directly in front of me.

"Our baby is growing up too fast" I let out a sob

"Oh baby, it's going to be okay. We still have a very long time before he leaves and plus we have three other children yet to start school" Kyo assured me.

"I guess" I whispered

"Mommy are you alright?" Ken and Yukiko ask me, they came up to me and gave me hugs around my legs, I smile down at them

"Yeah babies, I'm alright" I knelt down and gave them a hug.

"Come one you guys lets go home" Kyo took the stroller from me and pushed Kayla while I held both Yukiko's and Ken's hands. We slowly made our way home.

_After School (Noon)_

"MOMMY, DADDY!" we heard a familiar voice yell. We looked and it was Yuuhei running towards us with a big smile on his face. I kneeled on the ground and opened my arms, he ran right into them. I locked my arms around him and picked him up

"How was your day baby?" I asked

"It was great mommy, I had lots of fun. I made lots of friends and Miss Haruhei is really nice" He told us excitedly

"That is great to hear baby" Kyo said as he leaned in and gave a kiss on Yuuhei's head.

"Are you ready to go get lunch?" I ask him, he nodded his head yes. I put Yuuhei back on the ground and grabbed the stroller with one hand and grabbed Yuuhei's hand with my other. We made our way to lunch while Yuuhei was telling us all about his day.

"I can't wait until I go to school, it sounds so much fun" exclaimed Ken

"Me too" Yukiko agreed. I just look at my husband and mouth _'growing up too fast,'_ he nodded _'I know.'_

**I know this is short and I'm sorry, but I promise the next one will be longer**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Christmas Break (at the airport)_

Yuuhei was almost out for his winter break when Kyo and I decided we should go to the United States for vacation. In a matter of days we got everything planned, we got the tickets for the airplane and we booked ourselves a hotel. We decided to go to Disney World, Florida.

At this very moment we were walking down the halls of the airport to where our flight was. We still had a half an hour before our plane left. When we got to our destination we went to sit down in the chairs facing the big window, where you could see the planes coming and going. I sat down in the chairs while Yuuhei, Ken, and Yukiko went over to the window to look out. Kyo was unbuckling Kayla from her baby carrier so he could take her to go see too.

"WOW, look it thwat mommy" Yukiko turned around to look at me while pointing at an airplane docking at a station.

"I see that baby, it's really big" I exclaimed, she ran towards me. She rested her hands on my lap before asking

"Mommy are we going to ride in one of thwose?" she asked me, her bright eyes shining up at me

"Yes we are baby" I replied

"Wow"

"Baby you better go back over there, I think I see a plane ready to take off" I pointed towards the window. I figured she'd like that, her eyes got big and she ran back over to the window.

"We are now boarding" a woman over the loud speaker announced

"Babies go stand by mommy" I heard Kyo say, with that they ran up to me. I put our carry on backpack on my back before picking up Yukiko. I placed her on my hip, I grabbed Ken's hand

"Yuuhei please hold onto Ken's other hand"

"Okay mommy" Yuuhei grabs Ken's hand. I look over to Kyo to see if he was ready and he was. He had already strapped Kayla into the baby carrier and he already put the diaper bag over his shoulder.

"Shall we go wait in line?" I ask him, he nods

"Sounds like a plan." We walk up to the end of the line to our gate, there wasn't that many people in front of us. Kyo sat Kayla down for a second so he could pull the plane tickets out of the diaper bag; he picked her up again when he had the tickets securely placed in his hands. We didn't have to wait long; we started moving in a matter of minutes. When we got to the front Kyo, who was in front of us, gave the lady the tickets.

We just started walking in the hallway to get to the entrance of the plane when I hear Ken asking me

"Mommy where are we going?" he looked up at me

"We're going to get on a plane, one of those big things you saw outside" I told him

"Yea, we get to wide in an awplane" Ken cheered. We boarded the plane and sat off to find our seats. We had one of the middle rows and the two window seats across the aisle. The middle aisle has four seats, I let go of Ken's hand and put Yukiko down. "Okay Yukiko you go first," she started walking past the seats until she got to the third seat

"Okay baby you can stop, you're going to sit there okay?"

"Who's going to sit here" she pointed to her right, which was the fourth seat,

"Daddy's going to sit there baby" I informed her "Okay Ken your next, sit in the seat right next to Yukiko." Ken walked past the first seat and stopped at the second seat. Both of my twins got up on the seats, with much difficulty but they managed to do it. "Okay Yuuhei your going to sit right here" I pointed to the first seat, the aisle seat.

"Okay mommy" Yuuhei had less difficulty getting up on his seat. I helped him put his lap belt on; making sure that it was tight, before turning around to take Kayla from Kyo. Once free from Kayla, Kyo put the diaper bag above the window seats, where Kayla and I were going to sit. Kyo walked past our kids to his seat but on his way he stopped and buckled in Ken and Kayla. I put Kayla down on the seat right next to the window; I buckled in her carrier before sitting down myself. To my right was Yuuhei, just a small aisle separating us, he was less than an arm's length away. Kyo and I made eye contact, we smiled at each other

"I love you" I mouthed

"I love you too" he mouthed back. A little after that exchange, we flew off.

_Nighttime_

We were still hours away when they sun set, I asked the stewardess for three pillows and blankets. When I got them, I got up from my seat and handed the pillows to Yuuhei, Ken and Yukiko. When they got as comfortable as they could get I placed the blankets over them, tucking the blankets around their body so there wasn't a chance for them to get cold.

"Go to sleep, okay"

"Okay mommy" it didn't take long for them to go to sleep, apparently they were already really tired. I look to Kyo, he too was sleeping. I sat back down in my seat, I looked over to Kayla to see if she was still sleeping and she was. I pulled out a book and started to read, I didn't want to fall asleep in case one my children needed something.

It got harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up it was Kyo, standing right beside me

"Sweetheart go to sleep, I'll watch over"

"Thank you" I gave the hand on my shoulder a gentle squeeze. I watched him walk back to his seat; I just watched him as I let sleep take me.

I was startled out of my sleep; when the flight attendant informed us that we would be descending and that we should put our lap belts on.

We landed in 15 minutes, when we came to a complete stop; I stood up and took our stuff down from the overhead compartment. I put on the backpack and slung the diaper bag over my right shoulder. I grabbed the baby carrier with my left arm, trying to maneuver it so I wouldn't jostle Kayla awake. I turned around; Kyo had already picked up Ken and Yukiko, who were still sleeping. I had no choice but to wake up Yuuhei, I didn't have enough arms to carry him.

"Wake up baby" I shook him slightly

"ung…mommy?" he brought his hand up to his eyes and tried to rub the sleep out of them

"Yes baby, it's time to go. Can you try to be a big man and walk for a little bit?" I ask him

"Of course mommy," I unbuckled his lap belt and helped him down from the seat.

"Baby I need you to walk in front of me until were off the plane"

"Okay mommy" he said tiredly. I look up at Kyo

"We're ready"

"Okay let's hurry and get our bags" he told me, I nodded my head in understanding. I rest my hand on Yuuhei's shoulder so we wouldn't get separated.

_Baggage Claim_

We had found a sitting area near the baggage claim; I place Kayla on one of the seats, I turn to my side towards Yuuhei. I pick him up and place him on the seat next to Kayla. Kyo put the sleeping twins on the other seats near me before leaving to go get our luggage, while I watched the kids. Yuuhei had immediately fallen asleep, his head resting on the arm of the chair.

_10 Minutes Later_

Kyo came back with our bags and our two seat stroller. He put the bags down; he unfolded the stroller so we could put the twins in. Kyo put them in the stroller one at a time, being careful so he wouldn't wake them up. I picked up the carrier and placed it on top of the stroller in between the handle and the seat. There was a clip so people could clip a carrier onto their strollers. When we had them all situated, I walked over to Yuuhei and gently picked him up. I didn't want to wake him up. I held him with one arm and I started pushing the stroller with my other arm, completely used to doing that. Kyo grabbed our bags and we headed outside. We found a shuttle that would take us all the way to our hotel, so we hopped on.

_Hotel_

Our hotel was right inside Disney World, Kyo and I figured that's where we were going to spend the majority of our time. When we got inside the hotel lobby we went to check in

"Hi how can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Hi we have a reservation under the name Sohma"

"Okay let me check, what's your first name?" she asked after looking at the screen

"Kyo, Kyo Sohma" my husband replied

"Okay Mr. Sohma" she handed Kyo some paperwork and the keys to our room

"Here's your keys Mr. Sohma, your room is 302. The elevator is just straight down that hallway," she pointed to our right. "Once you get to the third floor it will be to your left. I also want to let you guys know that in the mornings we have a complimentary breakfast in the atrium from 7am-10am."

"Okay thanks" Kyo nodded at her before picking up our luggage. We walked straight to the elevator; we passed the atrium entrance on the way. At least we knew where the atrium was now.

Kyo opened the door to our room and we walked in, there were a small sitting area with a desk and three chairs, there were two queen sized beds. Only a night stand separating them. At the end of the bed, that was closest to the window, was a baby crib. We requested a room with a crib in it; apparently they have a lot of families that come with babies. The hotel probably figured it would be best to have some rooms with a crib.

I lay Yuuhei down on the bed farthest away from the window and I placed the carrier on the other bed. After Kyo put down our luggage he took Ken and Yukiko out of the stroller and put them on the same bed as Yuuhei. I walked over to the kid's suitcases and opened all four of them. I picked out each one's pajamas before returning to them. I undressed Yuuhei first and put on his mogeta pajama shirt and bottoms. I did the same with the other two, after I got them all dressed for bed I picked them up one at time and put them under the covers, tucking them in

"Goodnight by sweeties" I whispered before I gave them a small kiss on their foreheads. I noticed Kyo was already in his boxers brushing his teeth by the sink, which was outside of the actual bathroom part. I turned to the other bed and picked Kayla up and out of her carrier and laid her on the bed. I took off her adorable little sun dress and put on her white one piece, it said "Daddy's little angel." Kyo had already put Kayla's own blankets in the crib so I picked her up and laid her in the crib, I pulled one of the blankets over her, completely tucking her in so she couldn't move around much. I walked over to my own suitcase and got out my nightgown and my toothbrush before going over to the sink.

I had on a short frilly orange nightgown

"Baby hurry up and come here" Kyo said impatiently from the bed, amusement set on his face. I turn around and smile at him; he had his arms open wide waiting for me to come into them. I climbed onto the bed and laid down pulling the covers over me, Kyo was already laying on his side smiling at me. I lay on my side, my back facing his chest; I scooted a little bit towards him until my back was touching his chest. He let his right arm rest over my stomach

"Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight Kyo, I love you" I whispered lovingly

"I love you too Yuki" we both let sleep claim us.

_Morning_

"Mommy are we going to Disney Land now?" Yuuhei asked me

"Yeah baby, as soon as we eat some breakfast" I replied while I helped him put on some shorts

"YEA" he cheered.

"Okay lets go, Daddy, Ken, and Yukiko are already down there"

"Okay" he ran to the door and waited for me to come. I picked up Kayla and held her snug to my chest

"Are you ready sweetie?" I ask my baby girl, I got a coo as a response. I made sure to grab a key as I walk towards the door; I open it wide so Yuuhei could go out first. He waits for me as I close the door.

"Yuuhei do you want to push the elevator button?" I ask

"Yes mommy!"

"Okay go push it" I said once we were in front of the elevator doors. He went up to the button; he had to stand on his tiptoes in order to reach it. I couldn't help but smile at him; once he pushed it he walked over and stood by me

"Good job baby" I praise him; he looked up at me and smiled.

_Down at the Atrium_

We found Kyo and the twins already sitting down and eating. I walked over to them with Kayla in my arms and Yuuhei by my side. When I reached the table I handed Kayla over to Kyo so he could feed her, he was almost done with his breakfast.

"Okay let's get some breakfast" I walk towards the food with Yuuhei. "What do you want sweetie? There's biscuits and gravy, there's cereal, there's bagels, and there's waffles."

"ummm…..I don't know" he looked up at me, he didn't know what any of these foods were.

"Okay sweetie, how about I just get you something?"

"Okay mommy" I let go of Yuuhei's hand to dish us up some biscuits and gravy, I also noticed that there were bananas right next to it, so I grabbed two.

"Okay baby lets go back to the table" I said after grabbing some forks, he grabbed onto my shirt and we made our way back to the table. I sat the food down and helped Yuuhei into the seat next to Kyo; I cut up his food for him before leaving to get us some water. When I came back I sat in the chair next to Ken

"Mommy what's that?" Ken asked me

"This is biscuits and gravy"

"Oh" he kept looking at it

"Do you want to try some honey?" he nodded his head yes. I cut up a little piece and pierced it with the fork. I lifted it up to Ken's mouth, he automatically opened his mouth and I put the fork in. I pulled the fork out and watched him eat it

"Do you like it?" I ask, I saw his face grimace and he shook his head no. I grabbed my napkin and held it under his mouth "it's okay baby spit it out" and he quickly did.

"I didn't like itt" he told me

"That's okay baby, what about you Yuuhei? Do you like it?" I turned and asked Yuuhei

"Yep it's yummy"

"I'm glad to hear it; do you want a banana too?" I started peeling my own banana, he shook his head no

"Can I have a banana?" Yukiko asked, I turn to her

"Of course you can princess, can you hand me your bowl?" she nodded her head and handed me her bowl. I cut up the banana I peeled and put in her bowl, "there you go sweetie" I said as I handed it back to her.

"Do we have everything down here, we didn't leave anything up in the room did we?" my husband asked me. I shook my head

"I don't think so honey"

"Okay, guess what guys? As soon as you're done with that, were going to go to the theme park and ride lots of rides" he said enthusiastically.

"YEA" all three of them cheered.

Kyo strapped Kayla in the stroller ,he brought down from the room, as soon as all of us were done eating.

_Theme Park (Magic Kingdom)_

"WOW it's so big" Yuuhei exclaimed

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" I asked them, they looked up at me

"I don't know mommy" Ken shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we start with one section and work our way through" suggested my husband

"Sounds good" I agreed.

"Okay you guys randomly pick something on the map" he held out the map for them. They looked at it for a little bit and all three of them pointed to 'Frontier land'

"We want to go there" Yukiko said

"Well okay then, let's go" Kyo said, he grabbed onto Ken and Yukiko's hands and started walking. I made sure Yuuhei grabbed the stroller before I started pushing it.

"Babies, you need to remember to stay with Mommy and Daddy at all times. No running off, we could get separated and we might never find you" I informed them

"Okay" they replied quickly, I could've sworn I saw Yuuhei grip the stroller tighter. As we walk thru, the five us were amazed at the sites, the little shops we passed. The kids were really amazed when we saw a character standing everywhere.

"You guys go up there and get your little books signed" Kyo said. We got the kids a little autograph book so they could get Disney characters signatures.

The kids were a little hesitant to go up there alone. This particular character was Tigger.

"Its okay go up there" he nudged them a little so they could go, they did after a little more encouraging. After they got their signatures

"Okay guys turn around so I can take your picture" I told them.

Kyo and I would take turns on watching Kayla while one of us would go on the rides with the kids. It was mostly Kyo going on the rides with them; I was taking lots of pictures of them on the rides.

"waa" I hear Kayla cry. I bend down to see what's wrong, I take her out of the stroller and hold her. She immediately stops crying; apparently she just wanted to be held. I smiled down at her

"You spoiled baby" I tapped her little nose, she gurgled happily.

"That was so fun" Yuuhei said excitedly, he ran up to me

"I'm so glad you had fun, it looked like fun"

"It was. Can we go on it again?" He looked up at Kyo with those adorable eyes of his.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay little man?" Kyo told him, we did half the rides today and I could tell that my kids were tired even if they didn't express it.

"Okay" he sighed sadly; he looked down at his feet. Yukiko and Ken looked sad too

"I know you want to baby, but it's time to go back so we're not too tired for tomorrow. Okay baby?" I told him, trying to cheer them up

"Okay mommy" he said still a little sad

"Well you know we still haven't gone to the pool yet, so maybe later today we could go" Kyo trying to cheer them up too. They brighten up at the suggestion

"Yeah"

_Pool_

"Daddy catch me" Yuuhei yelled. Kyo was in the shallow end of the pool making sure Ken and Yukiko stayed there and not float over to the other side. The floaties on their arms were working perfectly.

"Okay" Yuuhei jumped from the edge into Kyo's arms

"Daddy where's mommy?" Yuuhei asked Kyo from his arms

"Mommy's waiting for Kayla to wake up from her nap, so he'll be down soon. Okay?"

"Okay" Yuuhei replied, he went back to splashing in the water.

_5 minutes_

"Kyo….Kyo Sohma?" Kyo looked up at the person who said his name, it was Shigure.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked still surprised

"Well were taking a family vacation, so I guess all the Sohmas are here. We came to Florida because two of us have children as I can see you do too" Shigure replied

"Yeah, we came here for them. This is Yuuhei, Ken, and Yukiko" Kyo pointed to them as he said their names.

"Say hi to Uncle Shigure" Kyo said to the kids

"HI uncle Shigure" they replied in unison. When Shigure said every Sohma he wasn't kidding there was: Ayame and his wife, Hatori and his wife, momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Akito (who is Shigure's wife), Kureno and his wife Arisa (Tohru's best friend.)

"Wow is that you Kyo?" asked a deep voice, it was Kazuma

"Shishou!"

"Hey, my son" Kazuma smiled down at Kyo

"Kids say 'Hi Grandpa', this is my dad"

"Hi Grandpa" Kazuma walked over to the edge of the pool and bent down

"Hey there, what are your names?"

"I'm Yuuhei"

"I'm Ken"

I'm Yukiko" they told him.

"Those are wonderful names."

"Hey it's Kyo" all the Sohma's gathered around the pool

"Hey guys" Kyo greeted them.

After everybody got caught up, some relaxed on the chairs, and the rest went into the pool. Kazuma sat at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water talking with Kyo, Kyo kept glancing to make sure the kids stayed on the right side of the pool. The kids were having a blast, they were splashing, swimming; they were having so much fun.

"Mommy!" Yuuhei called out when I walked through the door with Kayla. The first thing I noticed was there were a lot of people in here, it took me a few minutes to register that these people were my family.

"Yuki?" Everybody turned to look at me, I smile

"Hey guys" I wave nervously. I walk towards Kyo who was smiling at me, which comforted me. I sat down with Kayla, who was in a little swimsuit, at the edge of the pool by Kazuma.

"Wait so Yuki, your Kyo's wife?" Momiji asked

"Yes" I replied to him

"Oh. I think all of us just assumed that Tohru was Kyo's wife but I'm so glad you guys are happy!" Momiji exclaimed. I winced a little when I heard that they just assumed, it hurt a little, I was hoping no one saw the brief expression of pain come over my face. Kyo saw me though; he rubbed circles on my leg trying to comfort me.

While the others were talking amongst themselves Kyo laid his head on my legs, he made sure that the kids were still in his line of sight.

"Who is this little cutie?" Kazuma asked, I turned to him, he had a smile on his face

"This is Kayla, our youngest" I held her out to him "would you like to hold her?" I ask. He looked a little hesitant; I don't think he's ever held a baby before

"Sure" he opened his arms and I handed Kayla over. He held her with such care; there was so much love in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"She's beautiful, she's the perfect mix between you two" Kazuma commented

"Thank you" I replied. Kyo left to go play with the others sensing that I was okay now. Kazuma lifted his head and watched as his son played with his kids

"I can tell just by looking at you guys that Kyo loves you a lot, you have some wonderful kids Yuki"

"Thank you, I love my family very much" I turned my head towards them and smiled. Kazuma and I started talking about the last 6 years.

_10 minutes later_

Arisa walked over to the edge of the pool where Kyo was and yelled

"HOW COULD YOU? WHERE IS TOHRU?" she kicked him in the head. Everybody stopped talking; we all turned our gazes towards them. Kyo was a little bit stunned, Yuuhei, Ken, and Yukiko looked fearful of Arisa. I get up and walk around the side of the pool to where they were

"Come on you guys I think it's time for you to go to bed" I motioned for the kids to swim to the side. I bent down and lifted them out of the water when they got to the side. "Okay let's get you dried off first," I walked over to the towel cubbies and got three out. The three followed me over there.

"Mommy who is that scary lady?" Yuuhei asked as I was toweling him off

"She's someone Daddy and I went to school with" I replied. I moved a little so I could dry the other two off.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Yukiko asked

"Of course daddy is going to be okay, he's daddy" Ken said in a matter of fact voice

"Daddy is going to be just fine princess" I assured her. "Go over to grandpa" I pointed over to Kazuma.

"Okay mommy" they walked over to him, I look towards Kyo. He just gave me a nod, indicating he'll be alright. I walk over to my kids

"Would you mind walking with us to our rooms?" I asked Kazuma, who still had Kayla in his arms.

"Not at all, I'd be glad to walk with you guys" he smiled. Everyone else was just standing there, waiting to see what would happen between Arisa and Kyo. We proceeded to start walking out the door, the three kids went first, and then Kazuma and Kayla; I was the last to go. The last thing I saw before the door closed was Kyo getting out of the water.

**CLIFFHANGER. Sorry I just didn't want to write anymore, plus I have to go soon. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, no guarantees. **


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with school

**Chapter 6**

I really wanted to know what was going on downstairs in the pool; but I couldn't stay, not with the kids there. So I resigned myself in waiting for Kyo to come back to the room.

"Thank you for walking back with us" I tell Kazuma

"No problem Yuki, they're my grandchildren. This is the first time I've seen them, I want to get to know them" he replied as he smiled down at Kayla. She cooed back at him

"We wanted to tell you, we did. It just that we were scared of what the family might think"

"I know Yuki, our family wasn't known for its kindness and understanding"

"But it looks like Akito is doing well, she looks happy" I stated

"Yes it was a struggle for her but now she's happy. She and Shigure are going out."

"That's great!" We reached the room

"Mama can I open the dow?" Ken asked

"Sure baby" I hand him the key before picking my slightly chubby baby up so he could reach the key access. He put the key in and waiting for the flash of green before opening it up, when he turned the door knob I helped him push the door open.

"Okay my babies lets go take a quick bath so we can get ready for bath"

"Okay momma!" They rushed to the bathroom and waited there for me.

"Kazuma, can you put her to bed for me?" I ask, he looks up at me and smiles

"Of course Yuki."

"Thanks" I handed Kazuma Kayla's onesie so he could put her to bed, he looked so attached to her. I watched him as he started changing her, I smiled at the sight

'_It's great to finally see their Grandpa finally with them'_ I couldn't help but think. I walk towards the bathroom, so I could give my three angels their bath. I walk in the door

"Are we ready to wash up?" I smile and ask, I get 3 nods in response. I bent down and started filling the tub with water "Can you take off your clothes; the bath will be done in a minute."

"Yes momma" they said a little tiredly, I shut the water off so there was only five inches in the tub.

"Are my babies tired?" I ask in a soft voice, Ken shook his head

"No mama, I not tiwed" he gave out a great big yawn

"Me eiver" Yuuhei slurred. I chuckle

"I no tiwed eiver mama" my princess said while rubbing her eyes with her fists

"Of course not sweeties." I pick up Ken and place his bottom down on the tub floor; I turn and do the same thing with Yukiko and Yuuhei. As I bent down on my knees beside the tub to start washing Ken's hair, I hear the front door opening. '_Ah Kyo must be back'_

Kyo walked in a few seconds later

"Daddy!" all three of them chimed, he smiled down at them

"Hey pumpkins"

"Hey hey shhh, we need to be quiet for Kayla. She's probably already sleeping" I whispered to all of them.

"Yes mama"……… "Yes Sweetheart" I shake my head at them while silently give off a chuckle

"What am I going to do with you guys huh?" I teased them, I rinsed off Ken's hair and started scrubbing his body down.

"Mama" Ken looked up at me with his cute an innocent face

"Yes hunny?"

"I wuv you" he leant towards me and gave me a great big kiss on my cheek. My body filled with such adoration

"aww baby I love you too" I leant down and showered his face with kisses, he giggled as I did that. "Okay my love, it's time for daddy to dry you" I said, since Kyo was still standing in the bathroom and since I still had two more children to wash.

"Okay mama" he lifted his arms up so Kyo come and lift him up

"Wait you have to give me one more kiss" Ken giggled at me

"I give mama kiss"

"That's right" I smiled lovingly down at him, he leant over again and this time he place his great big kiss on my lips. "Goodnight sweetheart" I was pretty sure the moment Kyo dressed him and put him down on the bed, he'd be out like a light.

Just like Ken, Yukiko did the same thing. She told me she loved me and afterward gave me a really big wet kiss. Kyo dried off Yukiko and left to go put her down. While I finished up with Yuuhei

"Mama, a'e we going to the pwaks?" Yuuhei asked, his sleepiness getting the better of his words.

"Yes sweetie, we are going to the parks" I lifted him up and out of the tub. I sat him down on the floor, to grab a towel. "We are going to have so much fun!" I whispered excitedly as I dried him off.

"I cant wait mama"

"Well then we better put you to bed young man." I put the towel around him, and picked him up. When I got to the bed, I saw his clothes lying on the end of the bed. I helped my sleepy baby into them before I tucked him in. When he was laying there he said to me,

"Mama, I wuv you" I smiled down at him

"I love you to baby" I leant down and gave him a kiss. He fell asleep immediately after.

Kyo jumped into the shower really quickly while I dressed for bed. Kazuma wasn't there; I could only assume he left sometime after Kyo came back.

I went under the covers and laid on my left side just watching my angels sleep. They looked so peaceful. When my kids told me they loved me tonight, it gave me such feeling of being loved. I was so proud to have gentle and kind loving children. I loved them so much.

My husband came out of the shower a few minutes after, I turn and rolled to my right side, I smile up at him when he reaches his side of the bed.

"Hey honey" he looked at me and gave me his charming smile

"Hey baby" wanting to know what happened after we left

"Sweetie, what happened after we left? Is everything okay?" I ask concerned, he crawled under the covers and pulls me towards him. I rest my head on his chest as he holds me close.

"I basically threatened her" he gave a light chuckle; Kyo began to tell me what happened:

_Flashback_

"TELL ME BAKA" Arisa yelled again when Kyo didn't answer her. He was waiting to make sure his family was long gone before he would answer Arisa.

"Would you calm down" Kyo asked

"NO, I have the right to know!" Kyo sighed

"I talked to Tohru before we left, I told her that I love someone else and that I love her like a sister. Then I left and never saw her again."

"YOU STUPID FUCK, SHE LOVED YOU. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I HAVENT SEEN HER SINCE THAT DAY!" she stared long and hard a Kyo before yelling again "YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY, THAT SHOULD BE TOHRU WITH YOU. NOT THAT DAMN COCKSUCKER."

Kyo couldn't take anymore yelling, he snapped when Arisa called Yuki a cocksucker. Kyo was in front of her in no time

"Shut your fucking mouth you bitch! If I ever hear those words about Yuki ever again, you're going to wish you've never been born" Kyo said in deadly voice, Arisa took a step back out of pure shock.

_End of flashback_

"I didn't stay to long after that; I decided I didn't even want to look at her, so I left"

"Good for you" I appraised him, he kissed the top of my head

"Baby go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." I gave a slight nod

"Goodnight love"

"Goodnight baby." I fell asleep with my head still on Kyo's chest; I loved to be so close to him.

**Sorry that this is so short, I'm getting writers block! Any suggestions, on what should be in later chapters?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's been awhile. I have other chapters I've been working on and I have school. I've been alternating doing stories**

**Chapter 7:**

_Morning (Kyo's Pov)_

"Time to wake up mommy!" "Time to wake up daddy!" little voices rang out beside me

"mmmhh" I opened my eyes and smirked and closed my eyes again "five more minutes" I whined. I grabbed Yukiko, who was the closest to me, and pulled her to my chest. She let out a giggle:

"No daddy"

"Daddy it's time to get up, we're going to Disney Land today!" Ken said excitedly, he jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down. I let Yukiko go and grabbed my hyperactive son

"Come here you" I laughed

"aaah" he let out a small scream.

"Mommy wake up" I hear my oldest son whisper to Yuki. Leave it to my momma's boy, to wake Yuki up.

"Mmnn good morning baby" Yuki said groggily "is it time to get up sweetie?"

"Yup, Its time to go to Disney land!"

"Well you better get ready huh"

"I am ready mommy" Yuuhei replied

"Me too," "Me too." I take a closer look at them and they were all dressed.

"Oh my goodness, you guys really want to go" I chuckled

"YEP!" Ken and Yukiko yelled "Yuuhei helped us get ready."

"AWW my baby is such a big boy" Yuki gushed

"We didn't want to wake you up so soon" Yuuhei explained.

"Oh thank you baby" Yuki gushed "come here." Yuki wrapped his arms around Yuuhei and pulled him against his chest

"Okay I guess we're the ones holding up the train, huh?"

"Yep daddy, hurry!"

"Okay okay" I chuckled at my kids' impatience. I pushed the covers down and got up out of bed, I saw out of the corner of my eye Yuki placing Yuuhei down on the bed and getting up himself. I walked over to the sink and started brushing my teeth; I turned around and watched my family. Yuki had walked over to Kayla, where she laid awake quietly waiting for us to pick her up. Our kids are excellent!

"Aww what a sweet little girl, were you waiting patiently for us?" Yuki gushed to our youngest. He picked her up and laid her on the bed to change her. I turned around and spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. Since I already took a shower last night I just had to put on some clothes. I walked over to Yuki and placed my hand on his shoulder

"Baby let me, go and take a shower" I told him gently, he gives me his adorable smile and says

"Thanks!" He goes into the bathroom and starts the water. I put a cute little blue sundress, with an orange cat on it, on her. I finish dressing my baby girl, and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She gave a high pitched giggle.

"Honey can you watch your sister Kayla, so she doesn't roll off the bed?" I ask Yuuhei

"Of course daddy"

"Thanks big man." I go to the dresser and pull out some clothes to wear. I pulled out a skin tight white t shirt and some dark tan cargo shorts. I turned to my kids and asked them, "are you hungry?"

"Yeah daddy" all three of them agreed, Kayla cooed.

"Okay let me tell mommy." I walked over to the bathroom and opened to the door, Yuki had just turned the shower off. "Sweetheart, we're going down to the continental breakfast. Our babies are hungry" Yuki opened the shower curtain and grabbed a towel

"Okay I'll just meet you down there" he replied. I walked over to him and wrap my arms around him and give him a quick kiss to the lips

"Alright baby hurry up" I give his butt a small slap. He lets out a squeak

"Stop" he whined playfully "get out of here" he lightly hits my arm. I smile at him before leaving.

"Come on babies lets go get breakfast" I walk over to my bed and pick up Kayla. I placed her on my hip and grabbed our keys, and I grabbed a bag full of sun block, extra clothes, food, and other necessities before I headed for the door. "Okay remember you need to stay with me at all times."

"Yes daddy" they replied

"Okay let's go," I opened the door and let them go out first.

"Daddy can I pwsh the evavator bwtton" Yukiko asked

"Of course sweetheart"

"Thanks daddy"

"Of course baby" I reply. Once we were close to the elevator door she ran to it, she had to stand on her tiptoes in order to push the button. She turned around to face us

"I did it daddy!"

"You did" I said appraisingly, the elevator chimed. Indicating that the elevator was here, and once the doors opened all three of my kids rushed in

"Kayla baby do you want to push the button?" I asked quietly to my baby girl, she smiled while nodding. I bent foreword so she could reach the lobby button. Her small chubby hand reached out and pushed it, and when it lighted up she gave out small giggle. "Good job sweetie." The elevator doors closed and we started heading down,

"Daddy where is mommy? Is mommy going to meet us down there?" Yuuhei, my momma's boy, asked

"Yes little man, momma just has to finish getting ready" I smiled down at him. His worried face turned into a happy face

"Okay!" We reach the first floor, and as the doors opened I lead my kids to where the continental breakfast is, which was in the lounge area. I look back behind me to make sure my kids were still there, before finding us a table. That is when I hear

"Kyo over here" I look up and there is Momiji waving his arm around excitedly. I chuckle at his behavior '_still the same old Momiji' _

"Come on babies lets go sit with them"

"It's grandpa!" Ken exclaimed

"Can we go say hi?" Yuuhei asked

"Of course you may" and with that they took off straight towards shishou.

"Hi Grandpa" they yelled, he opened his arms up and they ran right into his chest

"Good morning" he gave them a big hug before letting them go. He looked around and asked them "where's mommy?"

"Mommy is getting ready" Yukiko replied. I sat down at a table connecting to the table where the others were sitting. I looked around and noticed that all the Sohmas were down and eating breakfast that is all except Arisa. I sat Kayla beside me seeing as she can sit by herself now. I was so proud of her. Then I placed our bag of stuff under the table.

"Tell grandpa what you did this morning Yuuhei" I smiled at him, Yuuehi beamed at me before turning to shishou

"I got ready by myself and I helped Ken and Yukiko get ready too, I'm a big boy" Yuuhei said.

"You sure are a big boy, I'm so proud that you would help your brother and sister" Shishou picked up Yuuhei and sat him in his lap.

"Ken, Yukiko honey come sit down" I said, but of course they needed help getting up on their chair, so I turned to the person closest to me, which was Hatori, and asked him if he could watch Kayla for a bit. He nodded to me, and once getting confirmation I got up and helped Ken and Yukiko into the chairs across from me. I held out my hand to Yuuhei

"Come on baby let grandpa finish his breakfast"

"Okay daddy" he took my hand and jumped off Shishou's lap.

"Daddy we're hungry" Yukiko complained

"Well that is not good, we should get some food huh?" They smiled brightly at me

"Yea"

"Kyo we can each take one to go get their breakfast, so you can feed Kayla" Haru told me

"That would be fantastic Haru" I nodded at him

"Alright" he turned to Ken and said "let's go get some breakfast little man"

"Thank you mister"

"Call me uncle Haru" Haru said while smirking at him. Ken slipped out of the chair and grabbed a hold of Haru's hand before walking off

"Mademoiselle would you let me do the honors of getting your breakfast" I heard Ayame asking, Yukiko let out a soft giggle before nodding. Ayame picked Yukiko out of the chair and carried her over to the buffet. I noticed no one was going to volunteer to help Yuuhei, I sighed as I looked down at him. His face full of sadness as he looked around the table to see who would help him; _'my poor baby.'_ I grabbed his hand

"Come on baby, I'll take you to get something to eat" he looked up at me with a watery grin

"That's okay daddy, you need to feed Kayla I bet she's real hungry"

"I'll take you honey" Shishou spoke up

"That's okay grandpa, you finish your breakfast. I'll wait till someone is done." I bent down,

"Oh honey you are the best" I couldn't help but feel proud of him. I let go of him and he climbed onto the booth to sit right next to me. I slid into the booth and grabbed the bag from under the table. I pulled out a jar of baby food, a spoon, and a bib. I placed the bib around Kayla and opened the jar and started to feed her. By that time Yukiko and Ken came back. I looked at what they got and nodded my approval. They started eating carefully using the spoon, so they wouldn't drop anything.

"Thanks guys"

"Of course Kyo" I went back to feeding Kayla and it didn't even register to me how long it had been till I heard sniffling. I looked to my side and saw tears running down his face

"Oh baby" I turned my body fully to his and picked him up in my arms and held him

"i….im..*hiccup*...hungry" I rubbed circles on his back and whispered soothing words in his ears before I said

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry that your family is to full of themselves to help a little boy" I look up at my cousins. They dropped their heads in shame. I knew something was going on, something that they weren't telling me.

"Oh why is my baby crying?!" Yuki asked as he came towards the table

"Mommy!" Yuuhei outstretched his arm and once Yuki got close enough he leaned in and gave Yuuhei a big hug.

"He's hungry and no one offered to help him get hid breakfast" I summarized for Yuki. Yuki gave Yuuhei a sad smile.

"Don't worry baby I'll go get you some food" He rubbed circles on Yuuhei's back

"Thank yous mommy" he choked out

"You just cuddle with daddy; he'll make you feel better"

"Okay mommy" Yuuhei snuggled deeper into me. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and continued to whisper soothing words to him.

When Yuki came back he had two plates, "here you go baby." He placed the plate with the less food where Yuuhei was sitting. Yuuhei, who had calmed down by the time Yuki came back, climbed out of my lap and started eating.

"Thank you mommy" he smiled up at Yuki

"No problem baby, you just fill up that little stomach of yours" he leant down and tickled Yuuhei's stomach when he said that. Yuuhei let out a giggle. Yuki went back up to the buffet table and got some drinks. He came back and placed a drink in front of Yuuhei, he looked at it

"What is this mommy?"

"Its chocolate milk honey"

"Chocolate milk?" Yuki nodded his head; Yuuhei picked up the glass carefully and tried a sip. A bright smile lit up his face, "this is yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it" Yuki sat down on the other side of Ken and pulled the other plate to the middle of the table so both of us could reach it. After we got married we started sharing meals. I went back to finish giving Kayla her food, she was such a good baby. She didn't once whine as Yuuhei was crying.

"How is your breakfast my beautiful twins?" Yuki asked

"Good mommy" they both replied

"Uncle Haru helped me"

"Oh that is so nice of him. Did you thank him?" Ken nodded his head at Yuki

"Thank you honey" Yuki rubbed his hand against Ken's check. Ken smiled up at him before turning back to his food. Yuki turned towards Yukio "who helped you princess?" Yukiko pointed. Yuki looks up, "that's Uncle Ayame"

"Uncle Ayame?"

"Yep, he's my older brother" Yukiko gasped

"Like Yuuhei?"

"Exactly princess" he smiled down at her before looking up "thank you brother"

"No problem little brother, anything for my gorgeous nieces and nephews" he exclaimed. Yuki took this time to address everybody

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning Yuki" the others replied to him.

"What are your plans for today?" Shigure asked us

"Were going to Disney Land, how about you?" Yuki said. I finished giving Kayla her food; I pull out a toy from the bag and gave it to her, so she wouldn't get bored. I started eating the food Yuki grabbed for them.

"Oh were doing the same, so can we join you?" Akito asked

"Sure but you can't discriminate between our children" I said to them in a sharp tone.

"Done" she gave a small smile to us. Yuki began eating too and at a fast pace because we knew our kids would be done soon and we knew they'd want to leave soon.

"Daddy, Mommy we're done! When can we leave?" Yukiko said. Yuki and I just smiled at each other.

_Till Next Time_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Disneyland scene)**

"My little Yuuhei are you full now?"

"Yes Daddy" Yuuhei gave his tiny tummy a pat.

"Well do you think we should head out now?" Yuki asked

"Yea we have everything and everyone" Kyo looked around at everyone at the table

"Well almost everyone, where's Hanajima and her friend?" The other Sohmas looked at each other not wanting to say it

"They left, Arisa didn't want to be here with you so she went back home and Hana followed" Hatori explained.

"Oh then were all set, let's go!" Kyo turned back to his kids

"Yea!" they cheered

"Let's go mommy" Yuuhei hopped out of his chair and ran to Yuki to help him get up. Yuki laughed

"Okay Okay I'm coming" Yuki walked around the table where the strollers were and picked up the three seater. He unfolded it and walked back around the table to put Yuuhei in it first. Yuki waved Yuuhei over

"Come on baby" Yuuhei walked over and sat himself in the middle seat of the stroller and strapped himself in

"See mommy, I can do it all by myself now" he said proudly

"I see that baby, Daddy and me are so proud of you." Yuuhei beamed at the compliment, Yuki grabbed the sunscreen out of the bag and applied it over Yuuhei's exposed areas.

"Mommy what's that?" Yuuhei asked as Yuki applied it over his face

"It's called sunscreen; it protects your skin from getting burned"

"Oh" Yuki turned to Ken and Yukiko and smiled at them

"Are you ready my twin babies?"

"Yes momma" they climbed out of their seats and walked over to him. They were at the age where it was still hard for them to get into that stroller.

"Okays whose first?" he asked

"I'll go first" Yukiko volunteered

"Thank you baby girl, I appreciate it." Yuki picked her up and sat her to the left of Yuuhei. While Yuki was putting them in the stroller, Kyo was putting Kayla into the other stroller

"There you go baby girl all nice and cozy" he put a thin blanket on her and put her pink baby sunglasses on. He stood up and turned towards the table, he gathered up all their trash, he turned to face the others

"Dad can you watch her" he motioned towards Kayla.

"Of course" he was delighted to watch his youngest grandchild. He bent down and started cooing at her. Kyo walked to the trash can and threw the stuff away

"Daddy wait for us" he heard Yukiko yell at him

"Shh baby don't yell, inside voice please" he heard Yuki telling her

"Yes mommy" Kyo walked over to her and bent down and gave a kiss on her head

"Don't worry baby I'd never leave without you guys."

"Okay" Kyo stood up and walked to his youngest

"I can get her now dad" he made a move to grab the stroller but Kazuma put up a hand to stop him

"It's alright Kyo I got her, let me push my granddaughter" Kyo smiled at his father

"Of course dad" he turned back to Yuki

"Ready?"

"Let me put some sunscreen on Kayla then we'll be all ready" Yuki bent down in front of Kayla and applied the sunscreen. "Okay all ready" he stood up and walked back over to the other stroller

"Well then let's go" Kyo led the group outside the hotel, Yuki right behind him and Kazuma behind Yuki, then the rest of the family. They didn't have to walk far, for the park was right across the street from their hotel, it was a cheerful walk for the kids were singing and talking animatedly to each other.

"So Yuki when did you and Kyo get together?" Shigure asked; the rest of the Sohmas being curious listened in.

"Well we always liked each other, it just took us awhile to figure it out" Yuki started explaining

"What happened to make you finally figure it out?" Akito asked, Yuki looked at her and smiled, it was a small shock because that was a first for them.

"Tohru happened, she made us feel love again and she stirred up our feeling for each other, and it came down to competing to look good in the other's eyes."

"Aww what a cute love story" Ayame dramatized with flamboyant hand and arm gestures. Before Yuki could say something, Kyo stopped. They were at the front entrance already. Yuki came up beside Kyo. The others got in line behind them.

"How many sir?" the admissions person asked

"Four kids and three adults please"

"Kyo no, I can pay for myself" Kazuma protested.

"You're my dad and my kids' grandpa of course I'm paying for you" Kyo said as he handed the lady money.

"Alright" she said as she counted the money, she gave change back and took out a stamp, "alright can I stamp everyone's hand?" They formed a line and started moving through the entryway. Kazuma and Kayla being first, "this is for if you leave the park and want to come back later today, you can get back in without paying."

"Oh great" Kyo said as he got his stamp. Yuuhei and the twins were next, they held out their hand to receive the stamp their daddy got.

"I can't see it" Yuuhei claimed

"That's because it only shows up with a certain light, with anything else it's invisible" The admission lady explained to them.

"Oh" all three of them said, still not really getting it. Yuki and Kyo laughed slightly at their kids, and once Yuki got his they walked over to the grass, where the flowers were arranged as Mickey Mouse's head.

"Look babies" Yuki said as he bent down on the side of the stroller "up there" he pointed at it.

"Mickey!" "Oooh" there was a mix reaction

"Let's take a picture while were waiting for the others" Kyo suggested. Yuki nodded

"Okay babies I need you to promise me when I let you out you will stay with Daddy, Grandpa, or me" he looked sternly at them "because if you run off we might never see you again, so it is very important you hold hands, okay?" All three of them looked a bit frightened

"I don't want to get lost mommy" Yuuhei exclaimed

"Me ewver"

"Me ewver"

"Well you won't get lost if you always hold my hand, okay?"

"Kay" Yuki unbuckled all three of them. They took some nice family pictures, some with Kazuma in it and him with all his grandchildren. Kyo and Yuki had a picture taken of the two of them also.

Everyone was gathered now, they took out the maps they got and looked where they wanted to go.

"Honey I want to go to this Disney shop right there" he pointed to it "I want to buy some things for the kids before we start" Yuki said after looking at the map.

"Alright let's start there, is that all right with everyone?"

"Yea" they chorused. All the Sohmas head off into the theme park. Yuuhei holding onto his daddy's hand and the twins holding onto the empty stroller Yuki was pushing, while Kazuma was still pushing Kayla.

"Gaa" Kayla cooed; her arms were lifted while clapping her hands. She was taking in her surroundings with bright red eyes.

_**Inside the Store**_

Once inside Yuki walked towards the kids section

"Come on sweet peas let's look over here" Yuki guided his twins to the kids clothes and toys.

"Mommy wook at that" Yukiko said

"What honey?"

"That pwincess shiwt ove thewe" she pointed toward a mannequin with a pink shirt with all the princess's on it. It said "Daddy's little princess….Disney Land, California." They walked over to it

"Do you really like this one baby girl?"

"Yeah momma" Yuki picked up her size and put it in the seat of the stroller

"Lets do this honey, how about we hold onto it and look around some more. You might find one you like even better"

"Okay momma but I really like that one." Yuki chuckled at his little girl

"Okay baby" Yuki looked around him and noticed Kyo by the little boy's section

"Ken lets go over by daddy." They walked over to them

"Daddy Daddy looks what I found" Yukiko picked up the t-shirt and showed it to him

"Awww baby I love it" Kyo turned to Yuuhei

"Sweetie show mommy what you found" Yuhhei presented the t-shirt he was holding and Yuki read it

"Mommy's big cheese" and it had a picture of Mickey Mouse.

"Aww my big boy I love it" Yuuhei ran and hugged Yuki's legs and Yuki hugged back

"I love you momma"

"I love you too baby"

"Momma, daddy I want a t-shirt" Ken piped up. They turned to him and smiled

"Well baby you better start looking" Yuki said. Ken smiled back before turning around and looking through the t-shirts.

"Honey I'll take these two and see what Kazuma is doing" Kyo gave a quick kiss on the lips before departing

"Let's go find grandpa and Kayla you two"

"Kay daddy, bye momma, bye Ken"

"Bye babies" Yuki waved at them

"Momma I can't see the top shelves" Ken said sadly.

"Well that's okay baby, that's why the made mommies. So they can pick up their babies" Yuki said as he lifted Ken in the air and gave him a little shake and a kiss on the nose. Ken let out a loud giggle

"Silly momma"

"Can you see now" Yuki asked

"Yea, because your tall"

"I am tall huh"

"Yep" Ken was looking at the t-shirts on the top, he had a hold of Yuki's t-shirt as he looked. He looked around him for awhile before he spotted one he liked "I found one mommy" he said excitedly; he started patting Yuki's chest repeatedly

"Okay Okay point it out to me"

"It's on the wall ove thewe"

"Oh I see, alright" Yuki walked over the light blue shirt.

"What's it say momma? Yuki looked at what was printed before responding

"It's says Tiggerific"

"I wike it mommy, it has tigger on it"

"Okay baby" Yuki got Ken's size down and put it on top of the handle bar of the stroller.

"Kay baby let's find your daddy" Ken rested his head in the crook of Yuki's neck

"Momma can I wear that shiwt now?" Ken asked

"Of course baby, as soon as I pay for it"

"Oh okay" Ken observed the things in front of him taking it all in. The others weren't that far, they were looking at hats. Kayla saw them first, she started clapping her hand and cooing, Kyo turned

"Hey you two, finally picked something Ken?"

"Yea daddy, want to see?"

"I would love to see" Yuki let go of the stroller and picked up the t-shirt and handed it to Ken, he unfolded it and showed it off.

"I love it baby it suits you perfectly, a bouncing bundle of joy" Kyo ruffled Ken's hair.

"Daddy" Ken started giggling again, trying to remove the offending hand. I looked at them in amusement before turning towards Kazuma

"You guys didn't happen to find Klara anything did you?"

"In matter of fact we did" he replied

"Yuuhei, Yukiko show your mom what Kayla is getting."

"Kay grandpa" Yuuhei was holding it, but he couldn't figure out how to hold it up without dropping his other shirt.

"Its okay baby I'll take it" Yuki took the onesie; it looked like, and unfolded it. There was a picture of all the Disney characters together. It was perfect.

"Oh I love this you guys" Yuki exclaimed

"We picked it out momma" Yukiko said proudly. Yuki leaned down so his face was at the same height

"Well I love it baby and I think your sister appreciated her big siblings helping her look for clothes." Yuki stood up after giving the two of them kisses, he also gave Ken a kiss on the cheek for good measure seeing as he was still holding him.

"Should we buy these and start heading out?" Kyo asked

"Of course we have a whole day in front of us" Yuki replied. They walked to the cashier Yuuhei and Yukiko riding back in the stroller Kyo had the t-shirts. He paid for them and they started leaving the store. They noticed the other Sohmas were waiting outside

"Oh sorry for taking so long guys" Yuki said

"No it's totally fine, it's just really crowded in there. We haven't really fully gotten used to it"

"Oh its okay I understand" Yuki gave them a sympathetic smile

"Babe did you want them to change before we go on" Kyo asked, Yuki turned

"Yes" Yuki replied

"Alright chickadees lets change your shirts" Kyo said. He took out Yukiko's shirt first and ripped the tag off. He knelt down in front of Yukiko in the stroller. Yuki also knelt down by the stroller, he helped Yukiko take her shirt off and Kyo quickly put the princess one on. Kyo patted her stomach, "looks good baby doll" she smiled her huge grin at him

"I'm a princess"

"You sure are" Yuki kissed her head. "Honey can we put on your shirt now?" Yuki asked Ken, he nodded "alright honey, I'm going to put you in the stroller now"

"Kay momma" Yuki put him on the other side of Yuuhei and strapped him in. He helped Ken pull off his shirt and again Kyo rapidly put the tigger one on.

"There you go bouncy baby" Ken giggled at the nickname

"My sweet bouncy baby" Yuki kissed his head as he said that affectionately.

"Okay big cheese your turn" Kyo stated. Yuuhei held his hand up to Yuki

"Its okay momma I can do it" Yuki held his hands up in mock surrender

"Oh okay baby" Yuki watched as his eldest son took off his shirt, Kyo handed his new one and he put it on with a huge grin

"I did it"

"You did, and I am so proud of you my big cheese" Yuki placed a kiss on the top of his head before standing up

"I'm proud of you too my big boy" Kyo hugged his son.

"Daddy I want hug" Ken and Yukiko cried

"Of course you're going to get a hugs from your big…..old….dad" he said as he enveloped each one in a big bear hug. Kyo got up and walked over to Kayla

"Kay baby your going have to get out so I can change you" he unbuckled her and picked her up; she lifted her arms up towards Kyo and shifted her weight towards his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Aww thank you baby girl, you're so sweet" Kyo exclaimed "Kay honey you're going to lay on mommy while I change you" he looked her in the eyes as he said it *squeal*

"Mama" she said in baby

"That's right baby ma ma"

"Come here darling" Yuki had sat on a bench right next to the stroller. Kyo laid her down on Yuki's lap

"Hi baby" Yuki tickled her stomach, and she started giggling furiously, she also started squirming. Kyo had no problem maneuvering the one piece off of her though, and he handed it to Ken

"Can you hold that for me for a sec?"

"Yep daddy"

"Thanks babe"

"Da Da" Kayla squealed

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he hurriedly put the new one on "there miss impatient" _squeal_ Kayla then turned her attention back to Yuki picked her up she bent closer to Yuki and smooched him right on the lips

"Aww thank you baby, you wanted a kiss from mommy too huh?" He walked over to her stroller, while Kyo stayed at the other, and strapped her in.

"Let's head off shall we, oh and you guys if you want to go do something we don't mind you leaving us, we can just meet up later"

"Okay" they replied in unison

"Where to first" Ayame asked

"Well I guess just start at the closest one"

"Alright well let's start walking" Ayame replied. They started walking down the path, following the rest of the people piling in. Momiji pulled out the map

"Let's do some kids rides first" he suggested

"That's fine with me" Kyo replied, the other agreed.

"Well then should we do the carrousel in fantasy land then?"

"That sounds perfect momiji" Yuki said

"Than it's settled lets go to fantasy land." They were off enjoying the scenery on the way, they would occasionally stop to meet with the characters, and the kids would have them sign it in the books they bought

_**Carrousel**_

"Mommy is we riding on that?" Yukiko asked

"Yes princess" they stopped at the stroller drop off place and took the kids out

"Stay right here until everyone's ready" Yuki told his twins before getting Yuuhei out. Kyo got Klara and carried her to the line, Yuki following with Yuuhei holding onto his right hand and Yukiko holding onto his left hand and Ken holding onto her hand. Only momiji, Kisa, Hiro and Hatsuharu went on. They stood in line till it was their turn, and when it was they piled on the platform and walked around to find a pony the three wanted to ride on. Luckily they chose ponies sort of close; there was at least a bench seat in the middle of them. Kazuma took Yuuhei to the pony he wanted, which behind the bench and he helped him on. Kazuma stood with him. Yuki helped his twins on ponies' right next to each other and stood by them. Kyo and Kayla took the bench; he got out his camera ready to take pictures. The announcer came on and a minute later they were off, going around and around.

"Ken, Yukiko, Yuki look back" they turned from their spot and looked at Kyo, they smiled once they saw the camera. Kyo turned around and got one of Yuuhei and Kazuma. He did a close up of him and Kayla. All four kids were having a blast, they were screaming, laughing, and giggling. Unfortunately the ride had to stop, there was moans and groans from the kids, not wanting it to stop; as Yuki helped Ken down, he said

"Sometime later we'll come back and ride this, how does that sound?"

"Okay momma" I heard both of them say

"Ken stay with me while I get your sister down"

"Kay momma" he didn't just stick close he literally attached himself to Yuki's leg.

"Come on princess, time to go on more rides" Yuki said as he picked her up. Kazuma already got Yuuhei down when they started walking towards Kyo to get off. Once they were off the kids didn't want to go back in the stroller, they wanted to walk with the 'grownups.' So Kyo put Kayla in her's and Kazuma grabbed on to the handles again and pushed her to the other sohmas. Kyo got the other stroller and folded it up and pushed it along with one hand, while Yukiko held onto the others. Yuki had both boys holding onto him.

"Now where momji?" Kyo asked

"Well dumbo is right there" he pointed to across the way.

"I think Yuuhei is the only one tall enough to go" Kyo mentioned

"Aww I wan go on dumbo" Yukiko pouted

"Sorry princess maybe when you're older but there are other rides for little babies like you" Kyo said as he lightly poked her in the stomach, she let out a small giggle

"Okay daddy"

"Alright, okay Yuuhei you want to go on the dumbo ride?"

"Yea daddy"

"Who do you want to go with you?" Yuuhei looked back and fourth between Yuki and Kyo, he couldn't decide.

"Baby you can have one of us now and on another ride have the other ride with you" Yuki suggested, Yuuhei nodded

"Kay then, I want daddy to come with me this time"

"Alright buddy, let's go fly"

"Come here Yukiko, let's find somewhere to sit. Kyo handed the folded stroller to Haru before getting in line. Yuki found a bench that sat facing the ride; he took out the camera and waited for them to go up.

"Mamma look look they're going on" Ken exclaimed

"I see that baby" Ken resting his weight on Yuki's leg. Ken and Yukiko watched in fascination as they saw their dad and brother go up in the sky. When they passed right by they waved at their family, Yuki got a picture of that.

"Yuki lets go do 'it's a small world' after this" Momiji suggested

"Okay Momiji, that way everyone can ride this ride" Yuki ticked Ken and Yukiko stomachs.

"Yea" they cheered

"Come on munchkins, lets meet your daddy" Haru came up and suggested. The kids took his offered hands and away they went. They came back a second later with Kyo and Yuuhei

"Mommy it was awesome, we were flying" Yuuhei said animated

"I'm glad you liked it. Shall we move to the next ride? Uncle momiji already knows where" Yuki pointed to Momiji. Yuuhei slightly jogged over to him and grabbed his hand

"Uncle Momiji where are we going next?" Momiji beamed down at him

"The ride is called 'It's a small world', it's a boat ride" he explained.

"Ohh" Yuuhei said as he listened to Momiji. Yukiko and Ken were still holding onto Haru

"Uncle Haru is the wide fun?" Ken asked quietly

"You bet buddy, there are lots of singing and lots of things to see" Haru replied

"Kay that's good" Yukiko replied back. When they got to the ride they had to wait a little bit. They was a big line but moving quickly. Kazuma opted to stay with Kayla and wait for them

"Are you sure Kazuma, I can stay" Yuki asked

"No No Yuki I'm getting old for that ride" he said smiling

"Yea right" Yuki said back "You just want to have Kayla and try to spoil her"

"Noo" Kazuma said innocently

"Well thank you"

"Don't think anything of it."

They got to the front of the line and of course they had to get a and of course they had to get a couple of boats for the whole family.

"Momma can I sit next to you? Yuuhei asked

"Of course you can baby" Yuki smiled at him

"I wan…." Ken began before Yukiko cut him off

"I want to sit with Uncle Haru" she exclaimed

"Kay kiddo" Haru replied

"Ken do you want to sit by me" Kyo asked, Ken only nodded he was sad. Kyo noticed and pulled him to sit down on a cement edge walling.

"Honey what's wrong, you look sad" Kyo asked, concern in his voice.

"I wanted to sit with uncle Hawu" he said dejectedly

"Oh…did Yukiko cut you off?" Ken nodded. "Well here let's do this, Yukiko can ride with Uncle Haru this time and the next ride you can ride with him, how does that sound?"

"Okay daddy" Ken brightening up

"Oh well remember first you have to ask Uncle Haru if you can sit with him okay?"

"Okay daddy, I go ask him now" Ken said, he hurriedly over to Haru and tugged on his shirt. Haru looked down with a big smile

"Yea bud"

"Umm….can I sit with you on the next wide?" he asked shyly

"Of course bud" Ken matched Haru's smile in seconds

"Thanks uncle Hawu" Ken gave him a small hug before walking back to Kyo

"He said I could daddy"

"I'm proud of you honey, doing all that by yourself"

"Thanks daddy" Ken said shyly. It was they're turn to board, Kyo and Ken were in the middle, Yuki and Yuuhei were at the front, and Haru and Yukiko were in the back of the boat. The other Sohmas got in the boats after theirs. Kyo took out the camera and waited. It wasn't long before the boat drifted to the start. The kids were amazed with it.


	10. Chapter 9 short fic

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile**

Chapter 9

_It's a small world after all; it's a small world after all _the ride sang in melody. The kids sang with, only knowing that phrase, so they would hum the rest of the song.

"Daddy look at that" Ken pointed to a little boy dancing, he giggled "he looks funny" Kyo looked down at his son and smiled fondly, he ruffled the boys hair before replying

"He does doesn't he." Unfortunately for the kids the ride had to end at some point and when it did it was met with disappointed moans

"Momma can we go on it again?" Yuuhei asked, Yuki looked down at his oldest son

"Baby don't you want to go on other rides too; okay here I promise you that before we leave to go home we'll have gone on it again"

"Kay momma what's next?" Yuuhei asked while he nodded

"I'm not sure you'll have to ask Uncle Momiji" Yuuhei and the other two looked around for their Uncle and when they saw him they yelled out to him

"Uncle Momiji over here, over here" Yuuhei was waving his arms around. Ken turned back towards his daddy and lifted his arms up to be carried

"Up daddy up" he gave his best puppy dog eyes

"Something the matter little guy?" Kyo asked, Ken only shook his head no "Alright, I see, you just wanted to cuddle up to daddy" Kyo stated as he grabbed Ken and lifted him into the air. Ken squealed in delight, he was giggling nonstop now

"All your babies like to giggle don't they?" Kazuma asked as they walked up to him and Kayla

"Yeah" Yuki chuckled "especially that little man over there" Yuki pointed to Ken, Ken saw his momma look at him and that made him giggle even more. Yuki just shook his head in amusement, while the others caught up to them.

"Uncle Momiji where are we going next?" Yuuhei asked him

"Hmm let's see" Momiji took that map out and looked at it "Well we're right next to Mickey's Toontown, how about we go there?" He looked down at the two kids

"Okay!" they said excitedly. Before they left Yuki bent down in front of the stroller and picked Kayla up in his arms

"Do you want me to carry you for a little bit sweetie?" He asked gently, he carried Kayla while he was holding Yuuhei's hand.

"Uncle Haru can you carry me, please" Yukiko smiled sweetly

"Of course" he gently picked her up and placed her on his side. With everyone all situated, they left towards Mickey's Toontown. The kids absolutely loved it; they got to see Mickey and Minnie Mouse. It was a picture palooza for Yuki and Kyo; the kids were just so adorable.

"Daddy I hungwy" Ken said as he ran up to Kyo from where he was playing, Kyo caught him in his arms a hoisted him up above his head

"My little man is hungry!" he jiggled Ken a little waiting for his giggling baby, and he was not disappointed because sure enough Ken started giggling. Kyo could hear the other two kids giggling too; they ran at him and attached themselves to his legs. "Noo I'm being attacked" Kyo said humorously

"How about we stop for some lunch now, we past a little restaurant" Yuki suggested to the others as he laughed at his family.

"That's fine, we're getting a little hungry ourselves" was the consensus

"Great, come on babies lets go get something to eat now" Yuki motioned for them to follow him; Yukiko ran up to him and grabbed his free hand, for he was still carrying Kayla.

"Momma awe we gowen to go on moe wides?" Yukiko asked, looking up at him. Yuki smiled down at her

"Of course we are princess"

"That's good" she said with a smile. They reached the restaurant and waited to be seated, Yuki kissed Kayla's forehead

"I love you baby"

"I wuv you" Kayla repeated and bent foreword to give her mommy a kiss, before Yuki could say anything he was interrupted by Ayame taking a picture.

"Aww that was so cute" Ayame said, he reached behind Kyo and put the camera back in the bag. Everyone was staring at him, "what? Kyo has his hands full"

"Whatever" they shook their heads at him

"Please follow me" the waitress showed them to their table and sat down the regular and kids' menus, "Can I get you anything to drink?" she said as the family was sitting down.

"Can I get three small kid milks and just water for me" Yuki ordered.

"Sure thing" she continued to get the others drink orders "I'll be right back with those"

"Okay sweetness what do you want to eat" Yuki asked Yuuhei who was sitting right next to him in a booster seat. Yuki gave his son the choices, while Kyo was doing the exact same thing with the other two.

"Ummm….that one" he pointed at the Disney chicken nuggets with fries "Can I get that one mommy?" Yuuhei asked

"Of course you can baby" Yuki tapped Yuuhei's nose, Yuuhei giggled

"My nose mommy" *giggle*

"Here baby, here's some color crayons, so you can color the other side of your menu" Yuuhei reached for the color crayons and started coloring.

"Momma I hawing the chwin nuggets"

"Me too momma"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Well I guess my babies are chicken babies because that's what big brother is having too"

*giggle*

"Siwwy momma" before Yuki could reply Kyo piped in

"Mommy is silly isn't he?" there was three smiling nods

"Aww thank you for ganging up on me" Yuki said teasingly

"ohhh we love you mommy" Kyo said lovingly as he leaned over the table and pecked his wife one the lips.

"You guys are so cute" Momiji squealed, Yuki and Kyo looked over at the rest of their family. Embarrassed that every one of them was looking at them

"Well thank you I guess" Yuki said as his face was getting redder and redder

"Aww I love your blushing face"

"Stooop, figure out what we should have" Yuki said embarrassed. Kyo chuckled at his wife

"Okay okay" he replied. It was a few minutes later when the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Are we ready to order?"

"I think we are?" Kyo looked around and when he got positive feedback he began to order for his family, he and Yuki were sharing a salad. Everyone ordered their meals after Kyo did, the waitress jotted everything down

"It'll be right out"

"Thank you" was a collective response

"So where should we go after this?" Kyo asked

"Well how about we finish with Toon Town" Yuki suggested

"Sounds good to me" Haru piped in

"You know you guys don't have to stay with us, were going to be doing mostly kid things"

"Nonsense, what else are we going to do? We want to spend more time with you, we missed you guys, and we already love your kids"

"We missed you too, I'm sorry that we didn't say anything. The two of decided it would probably be best for all of us if we just left, and make it on our own" Yuki exclaimed

"We can understand that… I can understand that" Akito exclaimed. The first he's really said this whole entire time, Yuki gave Akito a small smile

"Thank you"

"Mommy can you help me?" Yuuhei asked in his small voice. Yuki turned to face his son

"Of course baby, what do you need help with?" Yuki helped Yuuhei until their lunches came.

"Yea wunch!" the twins cheered

"Now what do we say to the nice lady?" Kyo asked his children

"Thank you for the food" the three of them chorused

"No problem" she said smiling as she sat the rest of the plates down. *giggle*

"Daddy this chwin nugget is shaped wike mickey mouse" Ken brought the piece up to Kyo's face so he could see.

"Well that's because they're Disney chicken nuggets, I'm sure you can find tigger's head in there too" Kyo said knowingly

"Oh" Ken gasped; he looked down at his chicken nuggets and began to search for the tigger head. Kyo gently stroked Ken's hair; he loved his children's innocence. With his other hand he started eating his shared salad while listening to the others conversation with Yuki. Kayla had her own milk to drink, but she was also munching on some cut up pieces of chicken nuggets. "nmumm nummm" she was happily eating next to daddy and grandpa.

"So Yuki, Kyo any more babies in the future?" Shigure asked slyly

**Sorry that this was it, hopefully I can write more on my winter break**


	11. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for not updating sooner; I'll try harder next time

Chapter 10:

Recap:

_Kayla had her own milk to drink, but she was also munching on some cut up pieces of chicken nuggets. "nmumm nummm" she was happily eating next to daddy and grandpa._

"_So Yuki, Kyo any more babies in the future?" Shigure asked slyly_

Now:

Kyo and Yuki were shocked at the question "ummmm….well that was out of the blue" Kyo said. He looked to Yuki and smiled "but to answer your question, no I don't think so. This little on here" Kyo rubbed through Kayla's short hair "is our last." Kayla smiled at her daddy,

"dada!"

"Hey little princess" Kyo leaned in and kissed the top of her nose, making her giggle. Everyone watched in amusement

"Are you sure? You guys are pretty good with children" Shigure said, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Who would think that these two would be married now, when in the past they were sworn enemies? They couldn't even tolerate to be in the same room with each other. Then it was the thought that Kyo would marry Torhu, so this all came as a surprise, especially when they you add four kids to the mix. Never knew Kyo would be dad material.

"No I think four is enough, we have two girls and two boys now. An even mix" Yuki answered this time.

"Makes sense" Shigure smiled at him, they watched the family with smiles. They watched as the family interacted with each other, once Shigure stopped talking Yuki turned his attention to eating his shared salad. Enjoying the family outing, his kids were always well behaved.

"Momma we go sees Mickey mouse?" Yuuhei asked after he finished chewing

"Yea baby, after everyone's done eating" Yuki watched as his son reached towards his milk with his two hands and pulled it towards him so he could take a drink from the straw. Yuuhei looked up to see his momma watching him, which made him smile shyly

"Momma what you looking at?" he asked shyly. His shyness made Yukie smiled even more

"I'm just looking at my baby being so cute" Yuki said as he brought his hand up and tapped Yuuhei's little nose.

*Giggle* "Mommy you silly" Yuuhei shook his head giggling. Yuki was going to reply when something caught his eye. There outside the window staring intently at them was Tohru Honda. When she noticed him staring at her, she glared and immediately turned and quickly walked away. He was shocked, he couldn't move.

Kyo noticed Yuki staring outside; he looked in the direction of his wife's gaze but didn't see anything.

"Sweetie is everything alright?" Kyo asked, Yuki didn't hear his husband. His brain wasn't processing anything around him; all he could think was why Tohru was here? All these different questions started running through his mind.

Kyo started getting worried; he got up from his seat to kneel in front of Yuki. He needed to find out what was wrong fast; he didn't want their children to worry. Kyo took Yuki's hand into his, and spoke softly to him

"Baby what's wrong? Are you okay" he brought his other hand up and stroked Yuki's cheek. The stroke to the cheek is what brought Yuki back to reality; he looked down to his husband in confusion "Baby you okay?" Kyo asked again, now that he knew he had Yuki's attention

"Oh, oh yea" he shook his head positively "I'm alright, I guess I just zoned out a bit" Yuki said, but Kyo knew his wife better than that. That look Yuki gave him told him he'd find out later what had happened. Yuki didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone, especially his children, so he put on a big smile and smiled at his children. Letting them know he's alright.

"Momma I need potty" Yukiko whispered quiet loudly. Yuki looked lovingly at his daughter, the things kids say out in public

"Okay baby lets go" he got up from his seat and walked over to stand in front of Yukiko, he helped her down from her seat "how about we all go" he motioned for his other children to come with. Yuki helped Ken get down from his seat while Yuuhei slipped down and walked over to his momma, he grabbed a hold of Yuki's shirt. Yuuhei didn't want to get separated from his momma. Kayla held out her hands for her momma, waiting to be picked up.

"Moma moma" she waved her arms towards Yukie. He strode over to her

"baby can you wait until I come back?" he rubbed his hand through her hair, she looked up at him pouting a little bit

"kay moma" she put her arms down and finally graced him with a smile

"Thank you baby girl" he kissed her head. He rounded up the others, and herded them towards the restroom. He held Yukiko's and Yuuhei's hand, while Ken held Yuuhei's tiny hand. When they reached the bathrooms he gave a sigh of relief, the bathrooms were a single coed restroom. He let go of Yukiko's hand to open the door "alright go ahead inside, princess why don't you go first?"

"kay momma" she walked towards the toilet as her brothers were coming into the bathroom. When mommy locked the door he came over to help her pull down her shorts, and help her up onto the toilet.

"Im so proud of you sweetie, soon you won't have to wear pull ups anymore" Yuki said proudly, she smiled brightly at him.

"Momma I no need pull up no moe" Ken said proudly, he puffed his little chest out

"Almost baby boy almost" Yuki smiled down at him and ran his fingers through his hair. Ken giggled; he grabbed his momma's hand and brought it down to his face. He placed his mommas hand against his cheek and just nuzzled against it

"Mommas hand so swoft" Ken said, he looked up at Yuki and smiled while still holding Yuki's hand to his cheek, he started rubbing his cheek against Yuki's hand to tap Ken's nose.

*Giggle* Ken moved Yuki's hand to his mouth and placed a small kiss to it, before Yuki could say anything, Yukiko chirped in

"Momma me done"

"Okay baby" he went to help her off, but Ken wouldn't let go of his hand "Honey I need my hand back." Suddenly what started off as a happy mood turned bad

"No!" Ken whined, he tightened his hold onto Yuki's hand.

"Baby what's wrong? I'm just going to help sister" Yuki said in a soothing voice

"wahhh no!" Ken started weeping into Yuki's hand

"Oh baby don't cry" Yuki said as he picked his baby boy up, he started rocking back and forth trying to calm Ken down.

"Mamma I help" Yuuhei went over to Yukiko and helped her down

"Tank you big bother" he helped her off the toilet and help her pull up her shorts

"Yes thank you sweetie pie" Yuki was able to go over to his other two and was able to lift Yukiko up with his other arm so she could wash her hands. "Honey why don't you go next" Yuki said to Yuuhei

"Kay momma" Yuki helped Yuuhei up with his free arm, Ken was still weeping into Yuki's neck.

"shh shh baby it's okay mommy's here" he bounced Ken gently up and down. Yuuhei was able to slip off and pull up his pants, but he did need help reaching the sink. Yuki had no problem with that, his arm was pretty strong from holding his children all the time.

"Okay baby it's your turn" he tried placing Ken down but Ken wouldn't let go of his hold around Yuki's neck. Yuki was bent over Ken, as Ken went to the bathroom

"dwon" Ken murmured , Yuki pulled up Ken's shorts and lifted him up. He helped washed Ken's hands with his own.

"Alright babies shall we go back now?" Yuki turned and asked

"Yea, I wonder if evyone be done now" Yuuhei said "I want to see Mickey!" he said excitedly

"Well let's go see" Yuki unlocked and opened the door, he waited until the other two left first before leaving. He felt Ken give a small yawn against his neck "oh I see now, my baby is tired"

"Nuh uh momma" Ken denied as he yawned again

"Uh huh, just go to sleep baby you must not have slept well." They walked back to the table, which they were met with questioning glances

"Baby Ken what's wrong?" Kyo knew something happened; he got up and rubbed soothing circles against Ken's small back.

"I don't think Ken slept well last night, I think he might have been over stimulated"

"ohh poor baby come to Uncle Ayame" Ayame said as he moved towards them and held out his arms. He tried to grab Ken from Yuki, but Ken let out a loud wail

"NO, Mommy!" Ken held on tighter

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not letting you go" Yuki assured his tired son "sorry Ayame" Ayame looked a little disappointed but shook it off. Of course Ken wouldn't want to be comforted by him, they didn't know each other.

"Mommy we go sees Mickey now?" Yuuhei asked

"Of course sweetie" he smiled, Yuuhei always knew how to lighten the mood.

"I just need to pay" Kyo said, the waitress had already given them their checks, he took their check and went to the desk to pay

"Let's wait for daddy outside okay" Yuki said as he moved his children outside, Kayla was with Kazuma in the stroller.

When they finally got outside and in a spot where Kyo could spot them easily he noticed Ken's shallow breathing, Yuki was actually surprised that Ken could fall asleep in the hustle and bustle around them.

"Sleep well baby" he kissed Ken's head, he turned and bent down to Kayla's level "Sweetie do you want to walk with momma?" Kayla nodded enthusiastically

"Moma!" she said as she waved her arms towards him, he unbuckled her and helped her out of the stroller "Stay there baby girl" he brought Ken down and laid him in the stroller. He buckled him before standing up, he looked down to make sure Ken was still sleeping, and when he saw that he was, Yuki held out his hand for Kayla and she gladly took it.

"Alright baby you stay close to mommy okay?"

"Kay moma" she swung their hands in joy

"Momma why is Ken sleeping?" Yuuhei came up to him from where he was standing with Momiji, he grabbed onto Yuki's other hand while looking inquisitively at him.

"Ken is tired baby; I don't think he slept well last night"

"Oh, but he's going to miss seeing Mickey" Yuuhei said

"Don't worry baby, we'll just have to go see Mickey again"

"Oh good" Yuuhei sighed a sigh of relief; he leaned against Yuki's frame. They stood there waiting for Kyo to come out. Yukiko was dancing around Haru,

"Uncle Haru guesses what were going to do now?"

"What cutie?"

"We gowin see Mickey, Mickey!" she sang as she danced around Haru, he loved seeing this little girl smile and laugh. It made everything bad that happened just melting away

"Really? Are going to see any other Disney characters?"

"Yea! I want to meet a princess"

"Ah I see, a princess needs to meet other princess right?" Haru asked the little girl, remembering what Kyo and Yuki always called her.

*giggle* "Yep!" Yuki smiled at their interaction,

"Okay let's get going" Kyo came out with a huge grin on his face.

"Well seeing as the kids want to see Mickey, how about we go to his house to see if he's there?" Momiji suggested

"Sounds good" and with that they headed towards Mickey's house

What they didn't know was that someone was hiding and glaring at them

_Seeing Mickey_

"MOMMY ITS MICKEY" Yuuhei screamed in delight

*chuckle* "Okay lets go see him" Yuki walked with three of his children to go to see Mickey. They gave him their autograph books and watched in delight as he signed their books; finally Kyo came up and took their picture with Mickey. Yuki watched as Yuuhei motioned for Mickey to bend down, when Mickey was down Yuuhei placed a small kiss to the cushy nose.

"Baby you're so cute" Yuuhei turned towards Yuki and smiled "please tell me you got that picture" Yuki asked Kyo, Kyo grinned

"Of course"

"Come on babies let's go ride on some rides" Kyo said

"Kay daddy" they toddled off towards him, and back towards the other Sohmas. Kazuma was pushing his sleeping grandson. As they were walking Hari came up to Yuki

"Can I ask you something Yuki?"

"Of course Hari"

"Does Ken have anxiety?" Hatori asked, that took Yuki by surprise

"Umm not that I know of, but I don't think we have done anything to really cause any anxiety settings" Yuki started getting worried "why do you ask?"

"I noticed Ken would wake up and his breathing got labored, but luckily he was so tired he feel back to sleep" Hatori explained "I think Ken might be having anxiety attacks, and I think being in a new situation like this is what's causing it"

"Oh god, my poor baby!"Yuki cried

"It's okay Yuki, I can get a children's anxiety pill" Hatori could tell Yuki was getting upset

"I did this didn't I; he got this from me right?"

"I can't be sure, but it is usually genetic, and Kyo wasn't the one with respiratory problems" Hatori tried to keep everything calm with still be honest, but it didn't help

"Oh god!" Yuki wailed, Hatori didn't have the time to say anything else because out of the corner out of his eye he saw a pink blur.

"Mommy we go on thay wide now" Yukiko smiled up at him, she pointed towards the Dumbo ride. Yuki was surprised; he didn't realize they had already walked so far

"Okay baby, I'm going to stay with Ken okay"

"Kay mommy" she ran back to the others, which were already standing in line. Excluding Haru, he had walked back with her. He noticed Kazuma and Kayla were standing by the fence, waiting to see the others board the ride.

"Yuki I'm going to the nearest pharmacist to drop off and pick up the prescription, I think he should start taking the medication as soon as possible. If not he'll probably not sleep good for the rest of vacation, and there's always a chance he'll get a panic attack and there's a chance he might have to go to the hospital if that happens" Hatori explained

"Oh god! Yes I understand please do what you have to" Yuki was fighting back his tears, Hatori placed a hand on Yuki's back

"It's okay Yuki; this is very minor to anything that you had. He'd only be affected if something drastically new happened" Hatori tried to lessen Yuki's fear before he left. Once Hatori had left he sat down on the bench on the other side of the stroller, and just started at his baby. He knew anxiety wasn't that bad, but it still cause his baby to have discomfort. He didn't like when his babies are sick or in pain or whatever the reason that made them cry. He raised his hand and stroked Ken's cheek with the back of his hand

"It'll be alright baby boy, uncle Hari is getting something for you" Yuki sobbed, unconsciously Ken grabbed his hand with his own and held it to his face, moving so his face could rest against Yuki's hand.

Yuki was too busy watching Ken to notice someone come up behind him

"You sick freak!" a shrilled voice yelled from behind Yuki, he whipped around, as much as he could with his hand still being held captive by his son, he knew that voice

"Tohru?"

"How dare you? You deserve this!" she gestured to Ken "You're the reason he's sick, if I had Kyo's babies this wouldn't happen. My kids would be perfectly normal." Tohru hissed. Yuki felt a sharp pang of pain through his heart, he knew she was right. He was the one that did this to his Ken

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly

"Uo told me you guys were here; she told me Kyo had married you. I couldn't believe it, so I had to come down here myself, and what did I find? You guys smiling, perfectly happy with 4 freaking children!"

"Tohr…."

"Don't call me with that familiarity, you disgust me. Kyo is mine, not yours!" she hissed "Just you wait, he'll see the mistake he made and come running to me and leaving you and your little spawns" and with that she stormed off.

Yuki was in shock, when did Tohru become so mean, he felt the tears running down his face, but he made no moved to stop them.

Kyo and the others made their way to Yuki, the kids talking excitedly. When they got closer Kyo noticed Yuki was crying, he rushed to Yuki

"Baby what's wrong?" Kyo wiped the tears away, but they kept flowing down

"I want to go back now please" Yuki sobbed

"Okay, alright lets go" He brought Yuki in for a hug before turning around to talk to his children.

"Alright guys, it's time to call it a day" they had yet to see Yuki crying

"Ohhh no daddy" the two chorused

"Don't worry babies, we'll be back tomorrow, but it's time to go back"

"Okay daddy" they said in a little disappointed tone

The others didn't know what to do, why was Yuki crying? They felt awkward; they didn't think they had ever seen Yuki cry so openly before.

"Don't worry, this only means we have more pool time" Momiji piped in, that definitely worked for the kids

"Yea!"

"Pool!"

"Alright let's go" Kyo helped Yuki up, and they walked back towards the entrance. Yuki was pushing Ken while in a daze. His thoughts were taking a dangerous turn

_Tohru's right, Kyo would be better off without him. He was too much of a hindrance, but I love Kyo_ _so much, I don't think I could live without him! Maybe that's better though; maybe if I die then Kyo and my babies could live their life in complete happiness. I mean I'm sure Tohru would take care of my children, they are half Kyo's….. _Yuki's fears were coming back, feelings he hasn't felt since that fateful day Kyo chose him instead of Tohru.

He heard someone ask where Hatori was, and all he said was

"He went to the nearest pharmacy" he answered before falling back into his thoughts. Kyo looked at him worriedly as they quickly walked back.

Shigure called Hatori to tell them they're going back to the hotel, but before he could ask why Hatori was at the pharmacy in the first place, Hatori hung up.

"He hung up on me" Shigure told the rest

"I wonder what's wrong, Yuki is turning pale" Haru said

_**At the Hotel**_

They walked up to their room in silence, when the new family got to their room. Momiji spoke up

"How about we go to the pool?" Momiji suggested to Kyo, Kyo opened the door and let his family go in.

"That sounds good, how about I come get you when we're planning on going" Kyo suggested

"Okay sounds good" and with that they went into their perspective rooms. Kyo went and got some coloring books for his kids and laid them on the floor

"Hey you guys, come color for a while" Kyo waved them over from where they were standing around Yuki

"Kay daddy" they chorused. Kyo picked up Kayla and placed her inside the crib before making his way to Yuki. Ken was surprisingly still sleeping in the stroller, so he decided to leave him like that for just a little while

Yuki was sitting on the bed, looking absently at his hands, Kyo sat next to him and gathered Yuki's hands inside his own and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss and gently brought Yuki's frame to lean on his chest

"Baby what's wrong?" and with those words, Yuki broke down in Kyo's embrace.


	12. Chapter 11

Recap

_Yuki was sitting on the bed, looking absently at his hands, Kyo sat next to him and gathered Yuki's hands inside his own and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss and gently brought Yuki's frame to lean on his chest_

"_Baby what's wrong?" and with those words, Yuki broke down in Kyo's embrace._

Chapter 11:

"shhh shhh" Kyo whispered at his started rocking their bodies "It's going to be alright, now tell me why you're so sad" he said gently

"two things" Yuki mumbled as his tears lessened

"Sweetie tell me about them" Kyo urged, he hated seeing his baby cry like this.

"Ke...*hiccup* ...Ken." Yuki started sobbing again. He slightly turned his body and laid his head in the nape of Kyo's neck.

"Shhh baby what about Ken?" Kyo spared a look to his youngest son; panic started welling up in his body

"It's all *sob* my fault, my baby *hiccup* he's in discomfort because of me" to say that was not what he expected Yuki to say

"Baby why do you think that?" he asked as he tried to calm Yuki back down, he was going to make himself sick. Yuki let himself calm down before he explained

"Hatori was watching Ken as he was sleeping, and he says that Ken has anxiety. He's been having anxiety attacks since we got here. It's entirely my fault!" Yuki explained quietly, somewhere deep inside him was scared that Kyo would blame him too and decide to leave him.

"Sweetie pie that isn't your fault" Kyo said soothingly "We'll just have to watch him more closely

"But we wouldn't have to if it wasn't for me" Yuki looked over to his sleeping angel "it'd be better if they were Tohru's children instead of mine" he whispered

"What! Where in hell did that come from" Kyo asked bewildered

"It's just that I've been causing you so many problems, and I even made our baby boy sick" tears started welling up as he explained

"Honey listen to me, Ken having anxiety isn't that bad. It could've been worse, but luckily he has something treatable"

"Bu…"

"But nothing" Kyo interrupted "right now all we need to do is make sure Ken is feeling comfortable and safe" Kyo kissed Yuki's head "and on the other thing, I chose you for a reason sweetie. There's a reason why I'm with you and not with her" Kyo tightened his embrace, hoping to chase all the insecurities away

"Really?" Yuki looked up hopefully

"Of course, there's a big difference between you and her"

"What's that?"

"I love you"

'AWW' Yuki was pushed Kyo down on the bed; he just laid on top of Kyo's firm chest, he felt so safe and loved in these arms. How could he have ever doubted Kyo's love for him?

"Baby why is this suddenly haunting your mind?" Kyo asked "does this have anything to do with you spacing out in the restaurant?"

"Umm…..well …" he looked up at Kyo and decided he better tell "I saw Ms. Honda"

"oh….where did you see her, and is seeing her making all these feeling come up?"

"Well sort of….plus she sort of told me you would be _betterwithher_" Yuki rushed

"She said what? Say it again honey, but slower this time" Kyo gave a slight chuckle

"She said that you would be better off with her and that if Ken was her child he would never have developed anxiety or anything else that's bad"

"That bitch" Kyo hissed, he made sure Yuki was looking at him before he said anything else "Sweetheart listen to me, she's wrong. She's just jealous because we have a beautiful family, we have four wonderful children, and our love for each other is just as strong as when we ran off if not stronger." Yuki started crying tears of joy

"I love you so much Kyo, and I'm sorry I doubted your love for me"

"That's alright baby, I love you too, and I'm never letting you go. You're stuck with me forever" Kyo declared

*Giggle* "I like the sounds of that, I never want you to let me go" Yuki smiled as he dried his tears. Kyo kissed the top of Yuki's head

*hmmm* they laid there for a few seconds before Kyo gently rolled Yuki off of him, before sitting up. He got off the bed and walked away, leaving Yuki lying on the bed. Yuki heard Kyo talking in a hushed voice

"Come here my sweet baby" was all Yuki caught from Kyo, but he didn't have to wait long to understand what was going on. When Kyo walked back, sleeping Ken was in his arms "Here you go sweetie, you'll be safe in momma's arms. Momma won't let anything happen to you" Kyo said as he gently laid Ken's sleeping body over Yuki's chest.

Yuki wrapped his arms protectively around Ken's body, he snuggled his sleeping son. Loving the small breaths he was making

"Yuki baby, I'm going to get the others ready for the pool"

"Okay, can you also bring down Ken's swimsuit in case he wakes up because I want to go down too"

"Sure thing, you two just lay there for now and rest, I'll come get you when were done" with that Kyo walked off to get his children (who were being so good) ready for the pool. "You ready to go down to the pool?" he asked

"Yes daddy" Yuuhei replied, Yukiko just cheered, they followed Kyo into the bathroom where the bathing suits were drying from the other night. He closed the toilet seat lid and sat down,

"Okay who's first?"

"Me, Me daddy" Yukiko jumped up and down

"Daddy I can get my own on" Yuuhei said

"Oh I'm so sorry my bad, sometimes I forget you're a big boy now" Kyo smiled as he handed Yuuhei's bathing trunks, so he could put them on. Kyo helped put the one piece suit on his daughter "Okay you two go back out, but remember be quiet" he placed a finger to his mouth after he said that. Once the two were out, he closed the door a little so he could put on his bathing suit. He grabbed Ken's bathing suit and all of their floatation devices, and left the bathroom. Yuuhei and Yukiko were back over to the little table playing quietly. Kyo walked out and put all the extra stuff ,along with some towels for everyone, in a bag before walking over to the crib where Kayla was waiting patiently; she was sucking her little thumb. He bent down and opened the drawer where her clothes were, he looked for the little girls bathing suit. He found the bright pink one suit

"You ready honey?" He picked her up and went to the other bed and laid her down to change her into her bathing suit. Once he was done he picked her back up and positioned her on his hip, he went back over to the other bed and gently shook Yuki

"Sweetie we're ready" Yuki had drifted off a little, but became aware when he was being shook

"Hmmm okay" Yuki sat up, Ken still in his arms, and followed Kyo and Kayla to the door where his other two children were at. Kyo picked up Kayla's baby flotation seat, as he walked to the door.

"Momma is Ken still sleepy?" Yuuhei asked, he grabbed a hold of Yuki's leg

"Yea baby, Ken is really sleepy" Yuki confirmed. Yuki walked out the door with his two sons first and waited out in the hall for the other three

"I told the others I would get them when we decided to go down, why don't you five go ahead" Kyo said as he put Kayla on her feet "go to momma sweetie" she walked unsteadily to Yuki. Kyo slipped the bag over Yuki's other shoulder keeping the baby flotation device; Yuki shifted Ken so he was resting comfortably on his hip, as he held out his hand to his youngest daughter.

"Good job baby" Yuki walked slowly along with his baby, so he suggested to the other two "Why don't you guys go push the button for us" he said encouraging them. They giggled as they both ran to the elevator, Yuki right behind him, but at a steadier pace. The elevator dinged open "Good job you two."

**Pool **

"Okay sweeties we have to wait till daddy gets here before getting in the water, so let's pick out some chairs for momma to sit in" Yuki said as he opened the door to the pool, it was a good time to go, there was absolutely no one in there.

"Momma" Ken said sleepily

"Oh hey sleepy baby, you awake now?" he was responded with a sleepy nod "Do you want to go swimming?" as soon as he said swimming, Ken was immediately on alert

"Yea mommy" he wiggled to get down, he was raring to go. Yuki walked over to the chairs Yuuhei and Yukiko picked out for them

"We need to get you changed first silly" he sat him down next to his siblings, who were basically godsend; they were waiting patiently beside him talking amongst themselves.

"Yuuhei can you hold Kayla's hand please?"

"Okay momma" he grabbed Kayla's hand, and when Yuki was sure Kayla would stay put he put the swimsuit down on the chair, so he could take Ken's clothes off. He kneeled down, when Ken's clothes were all off, Yuki grabbed the swim suit and brought it down to Ken's feet

"Baby lift your leg up for me" he tapped on Ken's right leg. Ken placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders and did what he was asked, and Yuki slipped half of the suit up "Okay now the other leg" he tapped on the left leg. Yuki pulled them up "alright baby all ready," he smiled as he looked up at Ken, Ken smiled brightly back at him.

Yuki stood up just as Kyo was walking through the door

"Hey handsome good timing" Yuki said to his husband

"I try" Kyo replied, he walked up to Yuki and kissed him on the lips "mmmhn" Kyo was going to go deeper but was interrupted by his son

"Daddy can we go in now?" Yuuhei asked, Kyo and Yuki broke away reluctantly

"Of course sweetie" he pulled off his shirt and threw towards the chair before making his way towards the pool, his children following him

"Wait wait babies, you need to put your arm floaties on" Yuki said as he went to the bag and pulled out the floaties, his children came back to him. "I can't believe momma almost forgot these"

"Siwwy mommy" Yukiko said as she shook her little head

"Hey Hey I'll show you silly" he gently poked her in the stomach, causing her to giggle. Once he got the arm flotations on the three older kids

Kayla came up to him expectantly. "Baby girl daddy has yours; you get a big flotation device!" She looked over to Kyo where he was in the water and saw what her momma was talking about; Kyo motioned for her to come to him.

"Okay you guys remember to always walk" he led his kids, who were waiting for him, to the pool. Yuuhei and Yukiko were the first ones in, Yuki passed Kayla to Kyo, who put her in the seat. Yuki smiled at his children when he noticed only three were in the pool, he looked over to the side of him. Ken was still standing hesitantly by the stairs; he walked the few steps over to Ken

"Baby what's wrong don't you want to swim?" Yuki asked, Ken only nodded his head as he looked at the pool. Kyo noticed his son's hesitancy and walked over to the stairs, bringing Kayla with him. She let out a squeal of delight as she moved through the water. Yuki looked towards Yuuhei and Kayla just to make sure they were keeping to the shallow end, and when he was satisfied that they were he looked back towards his youngest son, and crouched down next to him.

"Ken it's alright come on in" Kyo encouraged the boy, Ken looked at his daddy and then back to his mommy

"Mommy" he said quietly as he threw his arms around Yuki's neck. The other Sohma's chose this time to come walking in

"Oh is Ken still tired?" Ayame asked

"Hmmm I don't think so….I think he's not feeling well with the anxiety" Kyo said

"Anxiety?" Shigure asked

"Yea Hatori diagnosed him today" Kyo replied back

"Oh the poor baby, is that why he's so clingy?"

"Yea, the boys become completely mama boys when they don't feel well, they get super clingy" Kyo said as he raised his hand to stroke Ken's hair

"Ah I see" Ayame said. The others looked sadly at Ken before going to place their stuff on the chairs. Kyo walked over to his other two, with Kayla, to play with them. Yuki unwrapped Ken's arms around his neck and stood up; he walked over to his chair. Ken following closely behind him

"Mommy" Ken whined pitifully, he grabbed a hold of Yuki's hand

"Just a minute baby, let me take off my shoes" Yuki said as he took off his shoes. He turned around and started walking back to the pool. The others were already in the pool swimming and playing with his other children; Kazuma was sitting on the pool edge with his legs in the water at the shallow end. That's where Yuki led himself and Ken towards. Seeing as he was wearing shorts, he just sat down and put his legs in the water. He brought Ken towards his side, "do you want to go in the water right here by mommy?" Yuki asked. Ken looked up at him and nodded; "Okay" Yuki picked Ken up and slowly lowered him in to the water right in front of him. Ken immediately had a huge smile on his face, but he placed a small hand on his mommy so there would be no chance of being separated from him.

"Baby show me your swimming skills, swim from grandpa to me" Yuki encouraged his son. Ken looked up at his mommy and nodded his head

"kay momma, I swim good" he let go of Yuki's leg and paddled the short distance to Kazuma's legs. "See mommy I did it!" Ken smiled brightly

"Way to go my baby boy" Yuki praised his son, Ken paddled back to Yuki.

"There are the most wonderful children I have come acrossed, you two have done good" Kazuma said, Yuki blushed at the compliment

"Thank you shishou"

"Please it's high time you called me dad"

"That would mean a lot to me….dad" Yuki replied. Kyo chose that time to walk over with Kayla

"Hey you guys"

"Hey"

"Hey daddy" Ken said has he continued to paddle back and forth

"Hey buddy, are you feeling better?" Kyo asked, Ken nodded his head

"We'll give him the medicine at dinner time" Hatori's voice came out of nowhere, everyone jumped in shock.

"Hatori don't scare us like that" Momiji chided

"Sorry" came the monotone reply from him, he walked over to an empty chair and opened a book he was carrying and started to read.

"Umm thank you so much Hatori" Yuki said to the man

"No problem Yuki" his gaze softened as he looked upon the little boy swimming between Yuki and Kazuma.

The Sohma family enjoyed their time in the pool; everyone was getting along so well.

Ken had tired himself out by swimming back and forth; he held onto Yuki's leg and preoccupied himself with kicking his legs in and out of the water. He found that hilarious, Yuki and Kazuma couldn't help but laugh as well at the boy's actions.

"Mommy when dinner time?" Yuuhei asked as he swam towards Yuki

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Yuki asked

"A little" Yuuhei shrugged

"Okay sweetie, we can go to dinner, so let's get out" he grabbed Ken and lifted him up. Ken let out a startled squeak, "Oh baby boy I didn't mean to startle you" Yuki brought the boy to his chest to hug the boy

"It okay momma" Ken placed his hand on Yuki's cheek. Yuki took the hand into his own and kissed it.

"Thank you baby" he sat Ken down next to him and motioned Yuuhei to get closer "come here my big baby"

*giggle* Yuuhei swam to the ledge where his momma was, and let himself be picked up out of the water.

"Let's get you two dried off before you catch a cold" they walked over to their chairs where he pulled out the towels and handed one to each little boy. "Okay dry off really good"

"Kyo" Yuki called out to his husband

"Time to get out?" Kyo replied back

"Yea, Yuuhei is getting hungry"

"Alright, come on you two you heard momma time to get out" he said to his daughters with a smile. He saw Yukiko was being helped by Haru, so he pushed Kayla over to the edge, debating how he should get her out

Yuki started walking over to the pool so he could get his baby girl, but stopped when he heard Ken's little whine

"Momma" Ken started to rush after him, but before he could Yuki stopped him

"Baby I'll be right back, I'm just going to get your sister, stay with your brother" he gave Ken a little smile, before turning back around to pick Kayla up out of the floating chair.

"Thanks" Kyo said as he picked up the flotation device and climbed out of the pool.

"No problem" they walked back to the chairs together, when Yuki got close he felt little arms wrap around his leg "Did you dry off really good Ken?" he felt the little head nod against his leg. He moved a little bit so he could sit on the chair, he placed Kayla down so he could dry her off. "Did you enjoy the water sweetie?" Yuki asked Kayla

"Mama" *giggle*

"I'll take that as a yes" he dried her off the best he could before wrapping the towel around her body. He picked her up in his arms and shifted her so she was resting comfortably on his hip; he brought his other hand out and gave it to Ken.

"Baby hold my hand" Ken unwrapped his arms and took his momma's hand. "Is everyone all dried off?" Yuki asked his other children

"Yes mommy" the two chorused, when he made sure all of his children had their towels wrapped snuggly around themselves he said;

"Alright lets go back to our room, and take a quick bath before heading off to dinner"

"Mommy it has to be wery qwick bwth" Yukiko said seriously, all the adults chuckled

"Alright sweetums I promise"

"We'll come get you when were ready" Kyo said to the others, as he walked with his two children towards the exit

"Sound great, we'll be waiting" Momiji said excitedly. They left the pool area; quickly walking through the lobby as fast as little chubby legs could go, in order to get ready for dinner.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have finals this week **


	13. Chapter 12 Dinner

_**Recap:**_

"_Alright let's go back to our room, and take a quick bath before heading off to dinner"_

"_Mommy it has to be wery qwick bwth" Yukiko said seriously, all the adults chuckled_

"_Alright sweetums I promise"_

"_We'll come get you when were ready" Kyo said to the others, as he walked with his two children towards the exit_

"_Sound great, we'll be waiting" Momiji said excitedly. They left the pool area; quickly walking through the lobby as fast as little chubby legs could go, in order to get ready for dinner._

**Back in the Hotel Room**

"Everyone into the bathroom please" Yuki said, he handed Kayla over to Kyo before taking Ken into the bathroom followed closely by his other two.

"Mommy why we take bwath now?" Yukiko asked curiously

"Well the pool water has chlorine in it to keep it clean, but when it gets on us we should rinse off because if not it'll make our skin sticky" he tried to explain it so they could understand.

"Oh, and being swicky is gwoss" she scrunched her little nose up

*chuckle* "It sure is baby girl" he knelt down on the floor by the tub and started the water. He made sure it was warm enough

"I ready momma" Yuuhei was already naked and ready to get in, so Yuki helped him in the tub before turning to Ken and Yukiko to strip them of their bathing suits

"Momma hug" Ken whined a little after Yuki placed Yukiko in the tub with Yuuhei.

"Aww baby of course" he brought Ken into a tight hug "are you still feeling bad baby?"

"Uh-huh my hwaet beating fwast and my tummy fweel bad" Ken said pitifully as he hugged his momma close.

"Oh my poor baby, when we go down to eat, uncle Hatori has something for you to take. It'll make those bad feelings go away"

"Kay momma" Yuki disentangled Ken's hands from his shirt to pick him up and place him into the tub with his siblings. Yuki stood up to get some wash cloths

"Okay get these wet and scrub your little bodies" he handed each their own wash cloth

*Knock Knock* "Can we come in" Kyo asked

"Of course" Yuki sat back down on the floor and helped his children wash up

"Daddy we get un-swicky" Yukiko told Kyo

"Well I am really glad baby girl" he replied. Kyo walked over to the tub and placed Kayla on the ground in-between him and Yuki. "Okay little girl, we need to get you all washed up" he took off her bathing suit so he could put her in the tub also. He made sure he had a firm grip around her, the water level was a little high for her, as he cleaned her up with soap and water.

"Okay Yuuhei sweetie you're all done" Yuki declared after he made sure some soap got onto Yuuhei's body. Yuki stood up again, but this time to get a towel for Yuuhei, "okay sweetie let's get you out." Yuuhei stood up in the bath, and Yuki quickly wrapped the towel around him. He pulled Yuuhei out of the bath and sat him down on the floor; Yuki helped Yuuhei dry off making sure to completely dry off his body so he wouldn't get cold. "Okay baby all dry, do you want to wait in here or do you want to go get yourself dressed?" Yuki asked

"I'll do it myself mommy" Yuuhei replied

"Okay baby, if you need any help you know where to find us" Yuki walked with him over to the bathroom door and opened it for him, he watched his son clutch tightly to the towel before making his way to the dresser holding his clothes. Yuki smiled at his growing son one last time before making his way back to the tub, making sure to leave the door open in case his oldest son needed him.

"Mommy I'm all dwne" Yukiko declared, Yuki came up to the tub and sat down

"Did you use soap?"

"Yes momma"

"Well okay then" he stood up and grabbed a towel for both of his princesses; he noticed Kyo was finishing up with Kayla. He handed the other towel to Kyo

"Oh thanks babe" Kyo took the towel "You ready baby girl?" he stood her up so he could wrap the towel around her, and bring her out of the tub. By that time Yuki was already helping Yukiko dry off.

"Okay girls you ready to get some clothes on?" Kyo asked

"Yes daddy" "dada"

"Well I'm glad, I didn't really want to have you guys running around naked"

*giggle* "Silly daddy" Yukiko laughed. The three of them walked out of the bathroom, and Yuki turned around to help Ken. He saw Ken using the bar of soap on his arms

"Good job baby using soap"

"I jwst got soap momma" he slowly worked the soap down his arm

"Here baby let me help you" Yuki took the soap and started scrubbing Ken's whole body with soap. "You hungry baby?"

"Yes mommy" Ken replied as he let his mommy rinse him off

"Me too" he stood up and got another towel "Kay baby stand up" he wrapped the towel around Ken's body and lifted him out of the tub. "What do you want to eat, anything special?" Yuki asked as he dried off his younger son

"Ummm I don't know my tummy still fweel bad"

"Oh my poor sweetie pie, we'll look and see what they have I'm sure they'll have something light for you to eat" once he was done drying Ken off he picked him up and carried him out into the bedroom.

Everyone was already dressed; Kyo was already helping put their shoes on

"Momma look look…I got dressed all on my own again" Yuuhei rushed to him

"I see that baby, and you did such a good job. I'm so proud of you baby" he bent down and kissed Yuuhei's head. He placed Ken on the ground and picked up the clothes he was wearing earlier today

"Yuuhei can you go get me Ken's shoes please?"

"Okay momma" Yuuhei rushed off while Yuki helped Ken get dressed. "Here momma" Yuuhei came back with Ken's shoes

"Why thank you baby" he took the shoes from Yuuhei and placed them next to him "sit down for me Ken" when Ken sat down Yuki got to work on putting his small shoes on

"I help too" Yuuhei sat down and grabbed the other shoe and placed it on his little brother's foot. Yuki smiled down at his older son, seeing the concentration his son was giving into tying the shoelaces.

"Thank you so much baby" Yuki said to Yuuhei when he was done, and Yuki bent over to give Yuuhei another kiss on the head. "Okay lets go, I'm a hungry momma"

*giggle* "Silly …." "Swilly Momma" all three of his children said at the same time.

*Chuckle* "Well you heard momma, let's go" Kyo said as he picked up Kayla and ushered the others to the door. Yuki picked Ken up and placed him on his hip, Ken laid his head in the crook of Yuki's neck smiling when his daddy leaned over to kiss him when they got close enough

*giggle* "Daddy"

"What I didn't do anything" Kyo said as he grinned

*giggle*

Outside the door Yuki noticed Yukiko start to walk towards the elevator

"Sweetie come back please and hold momma's hand" Yuki called out to her, she stopped and turned around with a huge guilty expression on her face. She skipped back the little ways to Yuki and grabbed the outstretched hand

"Thank you princess, now we need to go get grandpa and the others first" Yuki said to her as he guided her towards Kazuma's room.

"Oh thwts wight"

"Momma wait for me" Yuuhei called out

"Kay baby" Yuki stopped and waited for Yuuhei to catch up, he grabbed onto Yuki's pant leg. "Okay this is grandpa's door, do you want to knock?" Yuki asked

"I wan to knwock" Yukiko said

"Okay sweetie go ahead"

*Giggle* 'Knock Knock'

"Coming" came a faint reply; it took a few seconds for Kazuma to answer the door. "Hello children are you all ready for dinner?" he said to the two on the ground

"Yes gwandpa" Yukiko and Yuuhei replied

"Hello Yuki, Ken" Kazuma said as he ran his hand through Ken's soft hair

"Hewo gwandpa" Ken said shyly

"Hello Dad, do you mind taking us to the others' rooms?" Yuki asked embarrassed, remembering he didn't know what rooms the other Sohmas were in

"Of course not" Kazuma chuckled "Come walk with me princess, mommy has his hands full" he offered his hand to Yukiko, and she took it gladly. He led the to the other Sohmas rooms, which basically took up the entire floor.

After everyone was caroled together, someone asked the question

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm" went around the group

"Well I think wherever we go, it needs to have soup" Yuki said out loud

"Okay…..hmmm" Momiji answered

"There was a little Italian restaurant a block away from the hotel, how about there?" Shigure suggested

"Sounds perfect, let's go there" Kyo decided

"Alright sounds like a plan" Momiji said, he turned to the kids and stood up tall "Okay children onward" he pointed to the elevator and ran slowly with the kids. Ken let out a giggle as he saw his brother, sister, and uncle racing to the elevator button

"We win!" Yuuhei called out when Yukiko and he reached the button first

"Wow you guys are fast!" Momiji exclaimed as he pretended to wipe sweat of his brow

_**At the Restaurant**_

"Here's your drinks and some bread while you wait for your meal" the waitress said as she passes out everyone's drinks.

"Thank you" rang around the table

Yuki grabbed a piece of bread and place it on little plate that they were given, he ripped the bread into tiny piece and placed it in front of Ken, who was sitting on his lap.

"Hatori can he have the medicine now?" Yuki asked

"Of course" he said as he fished in his coat pocked for the bottle "Alright since he's a child the medicine is in liquid form" he measured the correct amount and gave it to Yuki, while he gave the whole bottle to Kyo. "He's just going to need one teaspoon a day, so I would give it to him at night because it might make him a little drowsy" Hatori went on explaining.

"Baby eat some pieces of bread please" Yuki said to Ken, Ken reached out from his spot and grabbed a piece of bread and chewed on it. When he was done with that piece Yuki held the medicine to his lips "Okay baby I need you to take this, it'll help you feel better"

"Kay momma" he opened his mouth wide and accepted the medicine, he drank it all down "Momma it tase wike chewies"

*Laugh* "I'm glad baby boy" he hugged his son "Now eat some more bread please" Yuki said as he gestured to the small plate.

"Alright, now this medicine works pretty fast, so he shouldn't toss and turn tonight" Hatori said

"Oh thank goodness" Yuki sighed in relief, he ran his hand through Ken's hair "I would have been so guilty if I were to fall asleep while my baby was having such a hard time staying asleep" Yuki explained. He rocked them slowly side to side

"So he should be his bright cheery self tomorrow?" Kyo asked Hatori

"Yes he should" Hatori replied

"Good" Kyo looked over to his wife and youngest son and just smiled at them, he was lost in a daze until a voice broke thru

"Daddy can you hwep me?" Yukiko asked

"Of course baby girl" he turned fully towards her to see what she needed help on.

"I dwon know wha to have?"

"I can read you what they have baby, no need to worry" Kyo said, as he helped her Yuuhei was asking Yuki for help with his menu.

"Momma I want Mac and cheese, do they have that here?" Yuuhei asked Yuki curiously. Yuki looked down at Ken's menu and read through the choices, and when he got to the middle he saw Mac and cheese

"Yes baby they do have it"

"Can I have that mommy?" Yuuhei asked

"Of course sweetie" Yuki smiled at his oldest son.

"Have you guys decided or do you need some more time?" the waitress came back and asked them

"No I think we're ready" Kyo said as he looked around at everybody, and when he got nods he looked to Yuki to begin

"Can I get a children's bowl of chicken and noodle soup, a children's bowl of Mac and cheese, and a side order of fruit" Yuki ordered for Ken, Yuuhei, and Kayla.

"Can I also get a children's bowl of Mac and cheese, and then him and I" Kyo motioned to him and Yuki "are going to share the spaghetti please" Kyo ordered.

The night was going smoothly, Yuki was able to place Ken down on his own chair so they could both eat, Ken still clung to his momma's pant leg, but you could tell his nervousness was lessening.

"Do you guys want to meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast?" Kyo asked the others

"Of course!" Momiji said

"We'll do another half day at the park, and then come back and go to the pool again. Does that sound good?" Kyo explained a quick layout of their day tomorrow.

"Sounds like a plan" they paid their own checks when everyone was done eating, Yuki helped his children out of their chairs while Kyo paid the bill. He picked up Kayla out of the highchair

"Hello baby girl, is your tummy full?"He asked her, Kayla nodded as she rubbed her tummy "How about we go back and watch a movie, does that sound like a good plan?"

"Yep momma" Kayla answered

"Momma I want to watch a Disney movie" Yuuhei said as he clung to Yuki's pant leg

"Me too mommy" Yukiko said also

"Me too" came Ken's shy reply as he hugged Yuki's other leg.

"Okay, we'll have daddy pick a movie up from the front desk of the hotel" Yuki said as he led his children over to the check stand where Kyo was waiting by the door.

"Come here Ken, mommy is having trouble walking with you wrapped around his leg" Kyo said, he crouched down and opened his arms invitingly. Ken walked into his daddy's arms and wrapped his little arms around Kyo's neck, and laid his head in the crook of Kyo's neck.

"Daddy can you pwick a dwsny mwovie we go bwack?" Ken asked

"Of course I can baby" Kyo replied as he rubbed circles on Ken's back. "Is there a special movie you want to see?"

"Pooh Bear" Ken said in his cute child voice

*chuckle* "Okay baby boy"

They walked back to their hotel at a slow pace for Yuuhei and Yukiko

"You guys go on up, Ken and me will get the movie"

"Okay" Yuki and the others walked to the elevator

Up on their floor

"Dad do you want to watch the movie with us?" Yuki asked Kazuma when the others left for their room; they were going to go out to drink.

"If it won't be a bother" Kazuma said

"Of course not, we'd be happy to have you here" Yuki said as he opened the door

"Thank you Yuki" he followed the family inside

"Okay you three lets change into your pj's as we wait for daddy and Ken to come back" Yuki said.

"I go get them" Yuuhei said, he walked over to where he had put them this morning when he helped his brother and sister get ready. He walked to the bed and placed the clothes on it, he fished out his own pj's.

Yuki placed Kayla in the middle of the bed, so he could go get her pj's, that were lying on the crib.

"Okay baby girl let's get these on you, so you can play with grandpa while I help your sister into her pj's"

*giggle* Kayla threw her hands up so her mommy could take her shirt off

"thank you pretty girl" Yuki said as he gently tapped her nose "I think tonight you can go with just a shirt and your diaper" he pulled the loose fitting shirt over her head, and got back up to get a clean diaper.

"Mommy I need hwep" Yukiko said, she was able to get her shorts off, but was having problems with getting her shirt passed her head

"I know sweetie, just a minute" he changed Kayla quickly "Okay dad you can sit on the bed if you want" Yuki said to the man

"Don't mind if I do" Kazuma said, Yuuhei was already changed, so he got on the bed with Kazuma and cuddled up to him, Kayla was already snuggled on the other side of Kazuma

"Grandpa why we no meet you before?" Yuuhei asked

"Because didn't know where daddy and mommy had gone" Kyo said hearing what his son asked when he came through the door.

"But why no know?" Yuuhei asked; Yukiko laid down on the bed resting her head in her hands waiting for the movie.

"Daddy and Mommy didn't tell grandpa because we were scared"

"Oh" they could tell he was still confused, but he didn't ask any more questions, for Kyo had put in the movie. Yuuhei moved next to his sister, and lay down on his stomach, with his head supported by his hands.

Yuki quickly changed Ken into his pj's and brought the small boy onto his and Kyo's bed

"Snuggle with mommy baby" Ken snuggled up to Yuki's right side, laying his head on the side of Yuki's chest.

"I wove mommy"

"I love you too baby" Yuki leant down and kissed the top of Ken's head

Kyo kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed next to Yuki and pulled him against his chest so Yuki's head could rest against his chest.

"Winnie the Pooh!" Yuuhei and Yukiko exclaimed

"Good choice Ken baby" Kyo reached over and ruffled Ken's hair. Ken beamed at the praise

They watched the movie until all the children feel asleep.

**So I'm not really sure if there is a liquid anxiety medicine, but for this story there will be.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Recap:**_

_Kyo kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed next to Yuki and pulled him against his chest so Yuki's head could rest against his chest._

"_Winnie the Pooh!" Yuuhei and Yukiko exclaimed_

"_Good choice Ken baby" Kyo reached over and ruffled Ken's hair. Ken beamed at the praise_

_They watched the movie until all the children feel asleep._

_**The Next Morning:**_

"Wake up mommy" Yuki heard a voice whisper in his ear

"Mmmh…yes baby?" he said sleepily, he noticed Ken's arms were wrapped around his neck

"Mommy I have go potty" Ken said, the little boy still needed help going to the bathroom.

"Oh of course baby" Yuki said as he sat up in the bed with Ken still attached to him. He supported Ken's weight with his arm before getting up and heading for the bathroom. He wanted Ken to go potty before he woke everyone else up. It tended to be a little crowded with this many people and only one bathroom.

Yuki first placed Ken on the floor and gently slid the boy's pajama pants and pull up down. The pull ups were dry he noticed, Ken was starting to use the toilet more than the pull up, which was very good for both Yuki and Kyo. Yuki picked Ken up and placed him on the seat, and held him gently in place, Yuki feared if he let go Ken might fall over.

"Mommy I done now" Ken stated a few minutes later

"Okay" Yuki wiped him off before helping him down, he then helped Ken pull his pull up and pants back up. "Baby wait for me, let me go potty first, then we can go wash our hands" Yuki said as he sat on the toilet seat

"Kay mommy" Ken said as he plopped down on the ground and smiled up at Yuki.

"You are so cute baby" Yuki said in a sweet voice as he looked at his son. Ken's smile just grew, with his head cocked to the side. Yuki got up and flushed the toilet, and opened the door. He washed his hands at the sink and watched as Ken struggled to stand up. After a few seconds Ken placed his hands on the floor in front of him and pushed himself up. His little butt coming up first, he stood up a little wobbly but he was able to do it successfully. He toddled over to a smiling Yuki with his hands stretched out in front of him. When he got closer Yuki picked him up and let the boy wash his hands.

Even though the sink is outside of the bathroom right next to the beds, his other two children didn't wake up, he wasn't sure about Kayla. His view of her was blocked by a wall. Kyo didn't wake up either he noticed, which was unusual for the man since he was a light sleeper. So Yuki placed Ken on his hip and walked over to his and Kyo's bed. Yuki placed Ken on the bed and whispered into his ear

"Baby can you wake daddy up please?"

"Kay momma" Ken said, he turned from Yuki and crawled to Kyo on his hands and knees. He crawled up all the way up to Kyo's face and stared at him, his face only inches away from Kyo's. Meanwhile Yuki turned away and sat on the other bed so he could wake Yuuhei and Yukiko up.

"Wake up babies" he said quietly as he gently shook them

"Mommy?" Yuuhei said sleepily

"Yea sweet pea, it's time to get up and go on more rides" Yuki explained as he woke Yukiko up.

"Hmmm….OH geeze! Baby boy you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to be that close" Yuki heard Kyo say behind him. Kyo picked the boy up and held him up in the air in front of him, and gave the boy a little shake

*giggle*

Kyo brought Ken down and laid him down on his chest, and cuddled with his youngest son.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"I fweel good daddy" Ken said before propping himself up on his hands, that were placed on Kyo's chest "Up daddy, we go dwisny land now."

"Is that right?" Kyo looked over and noticed Yuki and the other two weren't in bed. So he sat up, with Ken securely wrapped in his arms, and looked around. He noticed the bathroom door closed, so he chose this time to get up.

"How about I get you changed while sissy and brother are in the potty" Kyo said as he got up, but before he went to the dresser he stopped by the crib, and sure enough Kayla was already up playing with her stuffed cat.

"Hay baby girl" he shifted Ken over to his side, and bent down to pick Kayla up with his other arm. Kyo placed them both on the floor before getting some clothes and a diaper for Kayla. "Ken did you go potty already?"

"Yea daddy, mommy hwlpe me"

"Good" He picked Ken up and sat him on the bed, and turned around to pick a crawling Kayla up, he laid her on the bed. Kyo changed her first, seeing as she would be the one to fall off the bed because she's so wiggly. Kyo changed her diaper before putting her into a two piece, a long pink shirt with flowers on it, and some matching pink stretch shorts. Lastly he grabbed her little tinny runners and put them on.

After he was done dressing Kayla, he moved her up the bed on the pillows by side that was right up against the wall.

"Kay bud your turn" it didn't take that long to dress Kayla really. She was basically still the whole entire time, so he quickly moved to Ken. Ken lifted his arms up so his dad could put on his shirt, and then stepped up so Kyo could slip some cloth shorts. Kyo grabbed a hold of Ken's leg "ready buddy?" he said before pulling the leg towards himself. Making Ken fall backwards onto the bed, Ken was giggling hysterically, he thought that was fun. While Ken was giggling Kyo put some socks and shoes on the boy.

"You're so funny" Kyo said as he tickled Ken's tummy making the boy giggle even harder, Kyo looked over to Kayla for she had crawled over to them. She was smiling at a giggling Ken. At that time the other three came out

"Daddy Daddy we go park now!" Yuuhei said excitedly, all traces of sleepiness were gone. Yuki helped Yuuhei up so he could wash his hands.

"That's right baby" Kyo helped Ken down, and grabbed Kayla and put her into the crib, so she couldn't get into any trouble when Yuki was helping the other two. Kyo needed to get ready himself.

"Momma I pick out my own clothes?" Yuuhei asked from his place at the dresser

"Of course you can baby boy" Yuki said as he bent down and fished some clothes out for Yukiko.

"Momma I want to be pwincess today" Yukiko exclaimed

"Baby doll you're already a princess everyday"

"Oh! Ummm I wan be mowe pwincess"

"Well a princess needs to wear some pink, don't you think?" Yuki said as he held out a long pink shirt with a gold crown on it. He then grabbed some matching pink stretchy shorts to go underneath. Before helping Yukiko, Yuki made sure Yuuhei was doing good, and then looked around to where Ken and Kayla was. Kayla was in a crib looking out through the bars, so he waved at her.

"Hey sweetie pie, good morning"

"Momma" Yuki received a big cheeky smile, and a little hand wave.

Yuki looked around for his youngest son, but didn't see him

"Ken, where are you sweetie?"

"Hewe momma" Ken's voice drifted over to Yuki

"Okay just making sure you were okay" Yuki said in the direction he heard Ken's voice. Yuki helped Yukiko into her outfit

"Momma I wob you" Yukiko said

"I love you too baby so much" Yuki replied, Yukiko wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and kissed her momma on the cheek. "Aww baby thank you" he kissed her back.

When he put Yukiko's shoes on and made sure Yuuhei was dressed and had his shoes on, Yuki stood up from his kneeling position so he could look for Ken. Yuki looked around the beds, but didn't see him so he went to the sitting room. There was a wall that jetties out, so it blocked his view of some of the sitting room, and that is exactly where he found Ken. Ken was sitting on the floor looking at a book.

"There you are, I knew you had to be around here somewhere" Yuki said as he walked up to Ken and picked him up from the ground.

"Who had to be here?" Kyo asked from behind him, Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, and pulled Yuki against his chest.

"Your youngest son decided to hide behind this wall and read" Yuki explained with a smile as he bounced Ken up and down on his hip.

"Hmm" Kyo pulled away after giving them each a kiss on the head "let's head down, I got the bag and stroller packed, so we are all ready to go" Kyo said.

"Oh that was fast" Yuki said

"Well the bag was still mostly packed from yesterday, I just added some new diapers and pull ups" Kyo confessed.

"That's what I thought" Yuki chuckled, he stepped closer to Kyo and gave a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Me kiss" Ken said from Yuki's arms

"Of course you can have a kiss" Yuki said before kissing his son on the lips.

"Hey sweetie you and your sister are twins today" Kyo said when he picked Kayla up and saw what Yukiko was wearing.

Yukiko giggled "We're both pwincesses oday."

"That's right baby" Yuki said, his two girls were adorable.

"Momma my tummy is growling" Yuuhei said as he patted his tummy

"Ok were going baby were going" and with that the family made their way down to the continental breakfast.

Yuki was holding Kayla on his hip; the other three were walking in front of him, talking excitedly about what they might see. Kyo was beside him pushing the stroller, their hands linked together as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

When they reached the elevator, the kids got there first, and Yuuhei was lifting Ken up a little so Ken could push the button. The button was lit, so Yuuhei put Ken down, and Ken turned around with a big smile on his face

"You see that momma, I push the button"

"I saw that, good job" Yuuhei praised him "Now what do you say to Yuuhei?"

"Sank you Yuuhei"

"Yes thank you Yuuhei, you are so sweet!" Yuki said before placing a kiss on Yuuhei's forehead

"Ken didn't have a turn yet" Yuuhei explained

"Aww thank you for remembering sweetie" Yuki replied.

The elevator doors opened, so the family climbed in.

When they arrived downstairs Kyo and Yuki noticed the others right away, and they were in what looked like a serious conversation. Kazuma being the only one not present at the time, Yuki scanned the room; Kazuma was in line getting breakfast.

"Everyone you see grandpa?" Yuki pointed Kazuma out

"Yea momma" the three chorused

"Let's go over and join him, we'll get our breakfast at the same time" Yuki explained. He handed Kyo Kayla,

"Okay I'm ready" he grabbed a hold of Ken and Yukiko's hands and guided the three children over to their grandpa

"ello gwandpa" "Hello grandpa" "ello gwandpa" the three said when they were right behind the man. Kazuma turned in surprise, but smiled when he realized who it was

"Hello darling grandkids of mine"

"We having bweakfast too" Yukiko said

"Really? Well it looks yummy don't you think?"

_**With Kyo**_

Kyo walked up to the others and placed and parked the stroller next to the tables, he then went to get a highchair for his little baby princess. He situated her at the end of the table, that way it was easier for both Yuki and him to get to her if needed.

"Hey what's going on?" Kyo finally asked the others

"Umm….." Momiji was hesitant to say

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering"

"Well its bad news…and it kinda effects you and your family" Momiji said

"Really? How?" Kyo asked. No one was saying anything

"Well…." Momiji was hesitating

"It's Tohru Honda, she's apparently planning on doing something drastic to your family" Hatori said

"How do you know?" Kyo asked urgently as he looked at Hatori.

"Hanajima just called to tell us that they ran into Tohru at the airport. She said that Tohru didn't look good, said she had a craze look, and that she said something about getting back what was hers" Shigure answered.

"Well I already know she's here" Kyo sighed

"Really? How do you know?" Momiji asked

"The little bitch confronted Yuki yesterday at the park and said some choice words to him" Kyo explained. He noticed the others shocked expression of what he had just called her. "Look I don't have any feelings for Tohru any more, especially now with this little stunt she just pulled with Yuki"

"Kyo….." Shigure started but was interrupted

"Daddy we have bweakfas" Yukiko said as she toddled carefully over to the table, she was carrying a plate with a waffle on it.

"It looks yummy baby" he said as he took the plate from her and placed it on the table. He noticed his youngest son was having a little more trouble, so he went to help

"You stay here Yukiko while I go help your brother"

"Hey little girl, let's sit you up" Haru helped Yukiko up on a chair

"Tank you Uncwe Hawu"

"You're welcome pretty girl" he pushed her plate in front of her, so she could eat. Ken and Yuuhei walked up to the chairs, Kyo holding their plates in each hand. Placing their plates down on the table, he helped Ken and Yuuhei up on the chairs.

"What do you want to drink?" Kyo asked his children

"Milk please" Yuuhei said "Me woo" Me woo"

"Of course, you got it" he left to go get their drinks. He ran into Yuki

"Is everything alright?" Yuki asked worried

"I'll tell you later baby" Kyo offered a small smile "I'll get something for the both of us to eat after I get our princes and princess something to drink"

"Thank you." Yuki walked to the table, and slipped into a chair right next to Kayla, he put her plate of food on the table in front of him, so he could feed her.

"Mommy you have bweakfas" Ken after chewing his bite of plain waffle

"Daddy is getting it for me" Yuki smiled at his youngest son

"Kay" Ken went back to munching on his waffle

"Are you guys sure you don't want anything on top of your waffle?"

"No momma, we eat fast" Yuuhei explained

"Oh I get it, you want to get to Disney Land quickly huh?"

"Yep" Yukiko said cheekily. The others chuckled at the little girl

"Here you go my lovelies" Kyo came back with three glasses of milk

"Thank You" "Tank you" "Tank you"

"Alright babe I'll be back" Kyo said giving Yuki a small kiss to the forehead before going back to the breakfast bar.

"So what is the plan for today?" Momiji asked, he figured she shouldn't bring up the situation with Tohru in front of the kids.

"I think a lot more rides are in order" Yuki answered

"Yea" the kids cheered

"Sounds like a plan, is it okay if we come along also?" Momiji asked hopefully

"Of course, I'm sure the kids would love the extra company"

_**After Breakfast and At the Park**_

"Mommy up" Ken looked up at Yuki with raised arms.

"Of course baby come to mommy" he leaned down and picked Ken up in his arms, and let him rest on his hip. Yuuhei and Yukiko was walking hand and hand with Kyo beside them, Kayla was being pushed by Kazuma.

There weren't a lot of rides the kids could go on in the park, but the kids still had a wonderful time. Ken even got his chance to ride with Uncle Haru on a ride. The kids loved seeing the different Disney characters most of all though.

Yuki bought each of them a hat with Mickey ears on top

"You guys are my little baby mice" Yuki said affectionately, Kyo just shook his head in amusement.

After lunch there was a parade, so the family found a good place to watch. Kyo had a hunch someone was following them, so when Yuki and the others were watching the parade he slipped off. Sensing the boring eyes coming from directly behind him, that's where he went.

He didn't have to guess who was staring at him, because as soon as he saw her he knew, Tohru Honda. Their eyes met, and they just stared at each other for the longest time. She moved from her spot against the wall and started walking; she looked back once in awhile to make sure Kyo was following her. She led them to a grassy area not far from where his family stood

"Hello Kyo" she said dreamily

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked harshly. He could tell his attitude stung her, but he couldn't find it in himself to care

"Why are you so mad? I just wanted to talk" Tohru said quietly

"Like you wanted to talk with Yuki?" he bit out. She looked alarmed; he guessed she didn't think Yuki would actually say anything to him about it. There was a long pause before she answered

"He ruined everything" she looked in his eyes hopefully "you're supposed to end up with me not him" she pointed to the direction Yuki was in

"I'm sorry Tohru, but I did end up with him, and I would not change it for anything"

"….I can give you healthy babies!" Tohru started "None of our babies…."

"All of my babies are healthy, Ken has a treatable condition, and I can assure you that he will be fine" Kyo said interrupting her

"But…."

"No" Kyo held up a hand to silence her "I have no feelings for you other than a sisterly one, and that has just been destroyed when you confronted my wife yesterday. I love Yuki with all of my heart, and he has given me four wonderful children. Most of all he knows me better than anyone, more than you could ever wish to know" he stared at her with cold eyes. He didn't want to make it into a big confrontation; he just wanted her to leave them alone.

"You….your …..Lying!" Tohru declared "You love me, I know it"

"I don't, and I want you to stay away from my family" Kyo stepped closer to her "If you ever come near my family again I will hurt you" he threatened in a cold voice. She shivered at his tone, but he didn't stay to see what else she did for he just walked back over to his beautiful loving family.

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked in a quiet voice as Kyo came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I had to have a little talk to a certain someone" Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear

"Tohru Honda" Yuki breathed out

"Yea, I will tell you later about it" Kyo promised, and Yuki nodded his head. He rested his body up against Kyo's chest, loving his husbands embrace.

Kyo had his kids and family members beside him, and the love of his life in his arms. He couldn't think of anything more perfect than this.

"Mommy did you see that?" Yuuhei asked as he twirled in the direction of his parents "That's Mickey and Minnie Mouse!"

"It is, oh my gosh wave" Yuki said bending down beside them and waving his arm at Mickey and Minnie. The three waved frantically with both hands as the two mice paraded by, and it was more magical when they actually waved back to his kids. Out of everyone there and at that specific moment passing by, Mickey and Minnie looked in their direction and waved, but to make it more special Minnie Mouse also blew a kiss to them.

"That was awesome!" Yuuhei cheered

"Minnie gave us kisses" Yukiko said happily as she leaned back on her momma. Yuki wrapped his arms around his little girl pulling her back so she could lean on his chest and just held his little girl; he gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before replying

"You guys are so lucky"

"That the end mommy?" Yuuhei asked, Yuki looked down the street

"I think so baby"

"See Mickey again?" Ken asked after placing his little hands on Yuki's arm, which was circled loosely around Yukiko.

"I'm sure we will baby boy" Yuki kissed Ken's tiny nose, Ken scrunched his face up but smiled none the less.

"I think it's time to head out" Kyo said behind them

"Oh daddy" there three sighs of disappointment as they turned their head to look at Kyo

"Now don't give me that" Kyo said in an amused voice "but guess what?" he lowered his voice

"What?" "Wha?" "Wha daddy?" they asked anxiously

"Tonight we're doing something special, but…" Kyo drew out, the kids hanging on his every word "It's a surprise"

*gasp* "I wove supwise" Yukiko exclaimed in happiness

"Me woo"

"Me too, I can't wait daddy" Yuuhei went up to Kyo and hugged him

"Daddy?" Ken asked, he walked from Yuki to Kyo and placed his hand on Kyo's calf

"Yes baby?"

"Supwise when?" Ken looked curiously up at Kyo

"It will be after dinner sweetie" Kyo said as he nodded, he gently ran the back of his hand across Ken's cheek.

"Okay we go now" Yuuhei said as he grabbed Kyo's hand

"Don't worry you guys, we'll come back, this won't be our last time here" Kyo assured his children. The family began walking to the front gate with the other Sohma's in tow.

Not once since the confrontation did Kyo feel eyes boring into his back, so he assumed Tohru got the hint and left, at least he hoped.

"May I have your hand mister?" the lady at the front entrance asked Yuuhei.

"Why?" he asked curiously, but still bringing his hand up for her.

"So I can put this stamp on you" she said cheerful. The other two rushed over and presented their hands, the grownups got one too

"This will allow you to come back into the park today without having to pay again."

"I cwan see any" Ken looked from his hand to his momma's hand

"Remember baby what the lady said yesterday, it only shows up in a certain light" Yuki explained to his kids as they walked back to their hotel room.

All the while eyes watching them from a distant, afraid to get close and be found out again, but still watching to see where they were heading.

_**Back in the Hotel**_

It was already around three o clock, so they figured they'd go down to the pool for a little bit, then come back and take a bath.

"Mommy you go in pwool?" Yukiko asked when she saw her mommy take off his shirt.

"I am baby, I thought I'd try it today" he smiled at her

"It fun" she declared

"It looks fun" he said, as he put on his bathing suit.

"Baby boy come get your swim trunks on" Kyo called out to Ken

"Daddy we go?"

"Go where?" Kyo asked, not sure what his son was asking

"Go supwise now?"

*chuckle* "Not yet baby, right now we're going swimming. The surprise is after dinner, remember?" Kyo explained

*giggle* "I membe now"

"Come on silly boy, it looks like everyone else is ready to go" Kyo smiled down at this son. Ken grabbed Kyo's hand and walked hand in hand with his daddy.

Kyo noticed Yuki wearing a light blue swimsuit cover up, he caught Yuki's gaze and gave him a confused look, Kyo never did see what swimsuit Yuki packed

"You'll see" Yuki smirked at Kyo; Yuki turned around and walked to the door.

_**Down at the Pool**_

They were the only ones in the pool again, so it made Yuki undressing much easier. Yuki slinked the cover up off, keeping an eye on the door in case someone walked in. Kyo looked at Yuki, his breath hitched in surprise. There was Yuki standing in front of him, wearing a solid blue bikini top with short, very short and tight, swim trunks. He looked beyond sexy; Kyo could feel his member start to harden, so he quickly slipped into the pool. He didn't want his children to see, that would be embarrassing

"Daddy you aweady in pool" Yukiko said when she turned around and realized Kyo wasn't standing by her anymore. Yuki looked up to see Kyo's sultry gaze, Yuki couldn't help but blush.

"I am baby, so come on over and join me" he said to them, since he had already put their floaties on. As soon as he had said that, the three kids rush walked, at much insistence of Yuki, over to the stairs.

Yukiko and Yuuhei jumped from the second step into the water. Laughing as the water splashed around them. Ken was a little more hesitant; he walked slowly down the stairs, carefully holding onto the rail with both hands. There were only three steps going into the pool, yet Ken decided to sit on the last step than actually venturing out into the open waters of the pool. He splashed the water around him.

Yuki picked Kayla back up from the chair he sat her on, and picked up her flotation chair. He threw the flotation into the water, being mindful of his other kids. He started down the steps on the other side of the rail than where his son was sitting, he didn't want to accidently trip over him.

Before the flotation device floated away too far Yuki grabbed it, and put Kayla in it. She absolutely loved it.

Kyo was playing with Yuuhei and Yukiko, so Yuki decided to try and coax Ken off the steps.

"Baby don't you want to play in the water?" Yuki asked, Ken nodded

"Are you scared?" Yuki asked again, Ken had never really been alone in the pool; he always had someone in touching distance. Ken nodded his head again, confirming Yuki's thoughts

"That's okay sweetie, come here" Yuki lifted the boy up and placed him on his hip, Ken wrapped tightly around him.

Yuki started walking through the water, making his way over to his other family members, Ken on one side and Kayla on the other side. Yuki was dragging the chair behind him.

"There, is that better baby?" Yuki asked Ken. Ken nodded, he unwrapped one of his arms so he could splash the water in front of him.

*giggle* he was getting more comfortable in the water; for he unwrapped himself from Yuki but he kept a hand on his mommy at all times. Ken started swimming around Yuki, not daring to go further out yet.

"Hey sexy" Kyo swam around Yuki and came up behind him. Yuki felt Kyo's hard on hitting his butt. "The things I want to do to you right now" Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear. Yuki was keeping an eye on all his children

"Kazuma offered to have the kids over one night"

"hmm….. if you keep wearing that, then we definitely need to do that." He gave Yuki a kiss on the neck before swimming away to play with Yuuhei and Yukiko, he even got Ken to come with him away from Yuki.

_**Back in the Room**_

"Okay you cuties lets go into the bathroom to have a bath" Yuki ushered his children into the bathroom.

Yuki kneeled on the bathroom floor as he washed his children thoroughly of the chlorine that was on their bodies. He took great care in washing their hair; he had to wash it good but at the same time being careful not to get the soap in their eyes.

As he finished with one he pulled them out and dried them off and sent them out to the bedroom. Kyo came in with Kayla, and washed her body.

"Okay baby you are all done" Yuki said to Ken. Ken held up his hands so Yuki could easily pick him up out of the tub. Quickly drying the boy so he wouldn't get chilled "baby go ahead and go out and see if Yuuhei will help you put on a pull up, if not daddy will be out soon to help."

"I'm done right now champ" Kyo said, Yuki handed Kyo a towel for Kayla. Ken toddled off while Kyo dried Kayla

"Honey I'm going to take a shower" Yuki said shutting the curtain, so he could turn the shower on.

"Alright sweetheart" Kyo leaned over and kissed Yuki before letting the man step into the shower.

"Daddy whe mommy?" Ken asked walking up to Kyo's side; Kyo was next to the bed putting a new diaper on Kayla.

Kyo made sure Yukiko and Ken had their pull ups on before setting Kayla down in her crib.

"He's in the shower" Kyo ran his hand down Ken's cheek. "I want you four to take a nap though okay, daddy and mommy will wake you up when it's dinner time" Kyo said to everyone. He picked Ken up, and walked to the bed and laid him down. Kyo tucked the boy in, making sure the blankets were surrounding the little body, seeing as Ken was just wearing a pull up.

"Why we ake nap?" Yukiko asked as she toddled over to Kyo

"Because baby we're going to be late tonight"

"We get to stay up late too?" Yuuhei asked as he came over also. Yuuhei had dressed himself back in the clothes he was wearing earlier

"Yes, you guys get to stay up, but if you don't take a nap right now, you guys won't be able to stay awake later."

After he settled the three into their bed and gave each a kiss, he went to check on Kayla. She was already out like a light, so he pulled her blanket up around her. When he turned back around to help the others fall asleep he was shocked to find them already asleep.

"Well that was easy" he whispered to himself. He sat there watching his children sleep, their small chests slowly rising up and down, he was waiting for Yuki to get done with his shower so he could take one himself.

Yuki came out a few minutes later

"All yours handsome" Yuki whispered to Kyo, "was it difficult to put them down?" Yuki asked as he saw all of his children were sleeping.

"Surprisingly no it wasn't"

"That's good, they must have been tired" Yuki said, leaning into a kiss when Kyo walked by

"I love you so much Yuki" Kyo said adoringly as he cupped his hands around Yuki's face.

"I love you too" Yuki brought up his hand to touch Kyo's hand, and snuggled his cheek into Kyo's palm.

"I'll be out in a bit" Kyo said as he leaning in for another kiss before breaking away.

Yuki put on the same shirt and shorts he was wearing earlier, and walked around the room to gently kiss his children on the forehead. When he finished he climbed into his bed bringing a book, he brought from home, and started reading as he waited for Kyo to come out of the bathroom.

"Hey" Kyo said as he crawled into bed with Yuki, he sat up against the headboard before gently moving Yuki to rest on his chest. Yuki easily moved with the pulling hands, his head coming to rest just below Kyo's chin.

"Hey yourself" Yuki rubbed the hand that was wrapped around his waist "Tell me what happened today" he asked quietly.

"Alright" and with that Kyo relayed the events of the day, to where he first found out about Tohru from the others to confronting her in the park.

"Do you think she'll stay away?" Yuki asked hopeful

"I'm not sure baby, but I hope so" Kyo kissed Yuki's head. They fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the others company as they waiting for dinner time.

Kyo and Yuki let the kids sleep for an hour before waking them up

"Ken, Yuuhei, Yukiko wake up my lovelies" Yuki whispered as he gently shook their shoulders.

"Mommy?" Yuuhei asked tiredly

"It's time to wake up baby, its dinner time"

"Okay mommy" Yuuhei tiredly lifted his arms up and rubbed his eyes. Yuki continued his efforts to wake Ken and Yukiko up

"Wake up you two" Yuki had grabbed their clothes before walking to the bed, so as his twins were slowly waking up, Yuki slipped their clothes on with ease.

"Come here champ" Kyo said to Yuuhei from at the end of the bed "we need to get your shoes on." Kyo watched Yuuhei crawl over towards him, there were a few times his arms gave out on him and he fell face first onto the bed, but he quickly recovered and continued his crawling.

Yuki left Kyo to put the kids' shoes on while he got Kayla ready

"Hello my little baby princess" Yuki whispered while leaning down and kissing her forehead. Yuki gently picked her up, careful not to jostle her to much, she was still sleeping soundly. It was okay for her to be asleep; they would just put her in the stroller.

_**At the Restaurant**_

"Ken baby take this for momma please" Yuki said as he handed Ken his anxiety medicine. They thought it would be best to give Ken's medicine near the same time every day. Ken opened his mouth wide, accepting the stuff his mommy was giving him, and he swallowed it dutifully.

"Thank you baby" Yuki said sweetly. Ken just smiled happily before going back to his dinner.

"Momma why Ken ake tha?" Yukiko asked curiously, her head tilted a little to the side

"It's Ken's medicine sweet girl, it makes him feel good" Yuki said trying to explain so the little girl would understand.

"Oh, and I no ake tha?"

"No baby you don't need to, only Ken does"

"Kay" she was satisfied with that answer, so she turned her attention back to her meal.

"Daddy the surprise after this?" Yuuhei asked after swallowing a big bite of food.

"It is buddy" Kyo smiled at his excited son, he was practically jumping in his seat, though Ken and Yukiko weren't much better.

Kayla had woken up when they got to the restaurant; she was sitting quietly munching on some cheerios that Yuki had brought with them. She was the only one that was not excited about the surprise, probably because she didn't understand what a surprise meant. Yuki wasn't sure how well Kayla would react to it; it was going to be very loud.

The family finished their dinner, so they started walking. Kyo leading them to the Disney Parks

_**Front Gate**_

"Welcome back" the front lady said as she looked at Kyo's hand while she shone a light on it.

"Okay everybody show the lady your hand" Yuki motioned with his own hand. He stuck it out so the lady could see the stamp.

The lady bent down so the kids could see what was on their hands, as soon as the light shined on their hands, they gasped in surprise. They looked at their hand in amazement

Yuki gently pushed the kids through once they were checked

"Mommy did you see it?" Yuuhei asked "Tigger was on our hand" he smiled brightly as he took Yuki's hand.

"I did see baby, wasn't that amazing?"

"A huh"

"Mommy it dwak" Ken said in amazement, from the other side of Yuki, he wasn't used to being out in that dark.

"That's right sweetie, the surprise only comes out in the dark, so for today you guys can stay up a little late."

"Mommy we see supwise soon?" Yukiko asked, she stopped in front of him and turned to face him

"Soon sweetie very soon"

"I ecied" she exclaimed, turning back around.

The family walked the path towards the Sleeping Beauty Castle; the fairy tale structure was at the center of Disneyland Park.

They found a bench right across from the castle; Yuki helped the kids up on the bench before sitting down him at one end of the bench and Kyo at the other. Kyo took Kayla out of the stroller and held her in his lap; he wanted to be very close to the girl when the surprise went off.

"Why we sit?" Yuuhei asked Yuki curiously, he leaned forward on the bench so he could see Yuki. Yuuhei was sitting in the middle, where as Ken was sitting right next to Yuki and Yukiko sitting right next to Kyo.

"The surprise is going to be very soon, and this is a good spot to see it" Yuki tried to explain it without giving the surprise away.

"Soon?" Ken asked Yuki as he wrapped his arm around Yuki's and laid against him.

"Very soon sweetie, actually I think it might be starting now" Yuki said noticing the street lamps dimming around the castle.

"You guys be prepared, it's going to be very loud" Kyo warned them

"Loud?"

"Yep, now watch the sky right above the castle" Kyo pointed up. The kids looked up anxiously. There was a big boom followed by a flash of color illuminating the sky.

Ken gave a jump of surprise when the firework boomed, he gripped Yuki's arm tighter as he tried to push himself more into Yuki, but his eyes were transfixed at the sight above him.

Yuki loosened Ken's vice grip on his arm so he could pick Ken up and place him on his lap. With Ken's back to Yuki's chest, Yuki snuggled with his baby boy. Ken seemed to like the fireworks when they were up in the sky, he didn't so much care for them when they were being launched. Kayla was much the same way, she didn't fuss but you could tell the noise bothered her, but she squealed in delight every time the fireworks were up in the sky. Clapping her little hands together, as she bounced up and down on Kyo's leg.

Yuki moved closer to Yuuhei, to keep the body warmth for the little boy seeing as it was a little chilly outside.

"It's so pretty mommy" Yuuhei said smiling

"It is very pretty" he rubbed his hand through Yuuhei's hair

"Pweety wights" Yukiko exclaimed

"Wook wike fowes" Ken said tilting his head backwards so he could look at his mommy, even if it was upside down.

"Pretty light sky flowers huh?" Yuki asked before leaning down to kiss Ken's nose

*giggle* "siwwy momma"

Yuki noticed Yuuhei leaning against his arm; he smiled down at his son. He looked at Kyo, smiling lovingly when he caught the man's eyes.

"I love you" Yuki mouthed to Kyo

"I love you too" Kyo mouthed back

This was a perfect way to end the day at the park, for tomorrow Kyo and Yuki had other plans than coming back to the park.


	15. Chapter 14 Beach scene

_**The Beach Chapter: I have never been to the beach in California, so sorry if this is inconvenient to people. I just had to go with what I know, I hope you enjoy this little chapter.**_

_**The Next Day**_

"Mommy what are we doing today?" Yuuhei asked

"Well baby, were going to the beach for the day" Yuki replied as he helped tighten Yuuhei's swim shorts

"We get to play in the water?" Yuuhei asked hopeful

"Yes we will baby" Yuuhei jumped for joy. Yuki went to his next child and helped Ken into his swim shorts. Yuki grabbed the swim trunks and knelt down.

"Baby lift this leg up please" Yuki said as he tapped Ken's left leg. Ken put his hands on his mommy's shoulders and raised the leg his mommy tapped

"Okay next foot" Ken put his foot down before lifting the other one up, so Yuki could pull the shorts up around his waist. "Alright all done" Yuki said, Ken and Yuuhei went to the sitting room to look at some books as they waited for everyone to finish.

Kyo was putting on the girls matching pink swimsuits on. Yuki walked over to their diaper bag and made sure everything was there. Beach towels, sunscreen, extra clothes, pull ups, diapers, and anything else they needed for the kids.

"Honey you ready?" Kyo called

"Yea, just checking to see if we got everything" he said as he picked up the bag, Yuki walked to his family standing by the door. Kayla was in Kyo's arms wearing a small hat and some small baby sunglasses.

"Time to head on out" Kyo opened the door and let the kids shuffle out first

"Is uncwl Hau and evebody coming to da beach?" Ken asked

"They might baby, I'm not sure" Yuki replied to his son. They walked over to the elevator and let Yuuhei push the button.

They already had breakfast, so they didn't have to stop and eat; they just went straight to their rental car. Yuki opened the door to the can and helped Yukiko and Ken in first; they went all the way to the back seat and stood in front of the provided car seats. Yuki climbed in after them, and helped them up on the seat and buckled them up. There were four car seats all together, two of them in the back and two of them in the middle seat. Yuki turned around and helped Yuuhei in the car; he climbed into the car seat and waited for his mommy to buckle him in. Kyo opened the other door and placed Kayla in the last car seat

"You're all ready to go" Yuki smiled at his children

"We all weady" smiling faces were shone back at him. Kyo closed the door and walked back around the van, he picked up the diaper bag Yuki had set down and put it in the passenger seat. Kyo helped Yuki out of the van before going back to the other side of the van and climbing into the driver seat.

Before Yuki closed the side door he asked

"Is everybody alright? You need anything?"

"No momma" little voices answered him

"Okay then" Yuki shut the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

Kyo started the car and drove in the direction of the beach.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Kyo and Yuki heard Kayla whimper, so Yuki turned in his seat

"What's the matter baby doll?" he glided his hand down her face. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, but still continued to whimper.

"I think you're tired sweetie" Yuki turned back around and pulled out her binky. He turned around and showed it to her, once she saw it her thumb was out and she opened her mouth wide. Yuki plopped the binky in her mouth, and she began sucking away. Within seconds she fell asleep, before turning back around he noticed his other kids were looking out the windows completely in awe. Yuki turned back around in his seat

"Was she tired?" Kyo asked

"Definitely, she's already asleep" Yuki replied

"How about the others, I'm not hearing much from them"

"They're looking out of the windows"

"Aww I see" Kyo replied with a soft smile on his face. Yuki placed his left hand on Kyo's leg and let it rest there; he turned his body slightly so he too could look out his window.

_**The Beach**_

Kyo parked the car in the public parking area. Kyo and Yuki got out of the van and opened the side door. Yuki went to the back to help Ken and Yukiko out of their car seats. Kyo helped Yuuhei out, and once he was out of the van, Kyo opened the passenger side door to grab the diaper bag, all the while Yuuhei holding onto his daddy's hand. Kyo and Yuuhei went to the other side of the van to grab his now awake baby; he placed her on his hip.

Yuki backed out of the van, so his twins could get out; he helped them jump from the van to the ground. He closed the door and grabbed Ken and Yukiko's hands

"Let's go"

"Yea" the three kids cried, and they were off

"Beach beach beach" Yuuhei chanted in a singsong voice. They got to the stairs leading down, Kyo and Kayla first, his three oldest next, and then Yuki bringing up the rear. It was a slow process seeing as it was big steps for such little legs, but luckily there wasn't a lot. The three kids were holding onto the rail as they stepped down so they wouldn't fall.

Once down on the sandy beach Kyo asked

"Where shall we sit?" they looked around, Yuki noticed a spot where there wasn't a lot of people

"How about over there?" he pointed out. Kyo looked and shrugged

"Yea that looks good" it was close enough to the water, but far enough where they wouldn't get wet when a wave came in. They trudged through the sand, when they got to the spot Kyo put the diaper bag down. Yuki crouched down near the bag and pulled out their beach towels, laying all five in close together. Kyo laid Kayla down on the beach towel next to Yuki, so his shadow was blocking the sun from hitting her.

"Daddy can we go pway now?" Yukiko asked

"Not yet baby, we need to put some sunscreen on you first." Kyo got the sunscreen out of the bag and started applying it on them

"We got to make sure your little bodies don't burn huh?" Kyo said

"That would hurt" Yuuhei replied

"Yes it would" and with that he finished putting it on their skin.

"You can go ahead and take off your shoes, while I put some on me" Kyo said as he started rubbing the sunscreen on his skin.

"Kay daddy" all three plopped down on the sand, so they could take off their shoes. Kyo took some sunscreen and rubbed it into Yuki's back underneath his shirt

"I'll do yours quickly" Yuki said. Kyo poured some sunscreen on Yuki's hand, and Yuki rubbed into his husbands back "There you go Mr. Sohma"

"Thank you Mrs. Sohma" Kyo said with a mischievous smile, "Come on lets go play in the water" Kyo called out to his kids before Yuki could reply to his comment. Yuki shook his head in amusement as the four went off running. Yuki picked up the sun tan lotion and began applying it to his baby girl

"Ma Ma" she gurgled, she started giggling when he was putting some on her legs and feet

"Are you ticklish Kay?" he chuckled out. Once he was done with her, he began applying it to himself. He took off his shirt, which revealed a blue bikini top; he was wearing some short jean shorts. Since Kyo already had his back turned to him, he didn't worry about arousing his husband just yet. It wouldn't be good to arouse his husband in a public place or in front of his kids.

Yuki watched his children run to the water and run back screaming when the water came back onto the shore.

They were a little slow when running back the third time, so when the water hit their feet they squealed in delight.

They tried to go out a little further but was stopped by Kyo

"No No, we need to stay right here"

"Why daddy?" Yuuhei asked curiously, Ken and Yukiko waiting for their daddy to respond

"Because if we go too far the water might drag us out to sea, and we wouldn't be able to get back"

"Newe seeing mommy again" Ken said sadly

"If we went out to far" Kyo nodded at his little momma's boy

"We safe hewe?" Yukiko asked

"We are"

"Okay" they said in unison. Kyo grabbed onto Yuuhei's hands and lifted him up when a wave come in, and then plopping him back down in the water.

*Giggle*

"Me next me next" Yukiko jumped up and down

"Okay little girl come here" Yuuhei went to stand next to his excited brother as his sister made it way to their daddy. "Alright ready?"

"Weady" she waited for the wave to come, "Weee" she squealed as Kyo lifted her up

"I want to go build a sand castle" Yuuhei said before running back to Yuki, Yukiko closely following.

"Ken your turn" Kyo said after he made sure the two made it safely back to Yuki. Ken smiled widely at his daddy, as he lifted his arms up

"Ready? Jump" Kyo lifted him up when Ken jumped

*Squeal* "hahaha" Kyo twirled them around before falling into the water, making sure Ken was securely on his chest, and making sure Ken's face wasn't near the water. The water just hit Kyo's back, surrounding his body

"You want to go make some sandcastles now?"

"Yea" Kyo rolled up on his side and pushed himself up with Ken securely wrapped in his arm.

The pair walked up on the beach, Kyo placed Ken down on the ground next to Yuuhei and Yukiko, who were trying to build a sandcastle, but was unsuccessful.

"Well hello there" Kyo smirked at Yuki when he saw his wife wearing his bikini top "Don't you look sexy." Kyo dropped down on all four and crawled to Yuki

"Why thank you" Yuki said before his lips were captured in a kiss

"Oh how I want to get you alone, and have my wicked way with you" Kyo whispered

"Hmmm maybe we should take Kazuma up on his offer about watching the kids for a night"

"He would love that" he leaned in for another kiss "I would love that"

*Chuckle* "I think you might need to help the kids" Yuki suggested when he saw their sandcastle for the umpteenth time

"Haha I guess we'll just have to wait" one last kiss and Kyo was off to help them build a sandcastle.

Meanwhile Yuki picked Kayla up

"Let's go see the ocean pretty girl" he walked towards the ocean, loving the feeling of the soft sand beneath his toes. Yuki placed Kayla down on her feet, and helped her walk to the ocean.

She giggled when the water hit her feet; she started jumping around in the water all the while Yuki holding onto her two hands. They danced together in the water for a little bit, Yuki decided Kayla should have some experience more of the water. He moved them up the beach a little, so only a thin layer of water touched them.

*giggle* "Wa wa" she slapped the water around her. Yuki loved hearing those giggles; he sat behind her making sure she didn't fall over. Yuuhei came running over to them with a small pail

"Hi mommy" Yuuhei said cutely

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Yuki asked as his son bent down, trying to get water in the pail

"Daddy says we need water to make sandcastle" he looked in the pail and saw some water "Kay bye bye mommy" he said before running away back to Kyo.

"Come on baby lets go back on the beach and play in the sand" he stood up making sure he still had a hold of Kayla. He stood her up on his feet and helped her walk back up the beach.

Yuki walked her up to Kyo's side and watched her plop down; he went to sit with his other three children.

"Mama look we made a sandcastle" Yuuhei turned to him and smiled

"I see that baby, good job you guys" Yuki stood back up so he could get the camera. He wanted to document this moment.

He took pictures of the kids and their sandcastle and of Kyo and Kayla playing in the sand. He noticed that there were more pictures than there was when he took the last pictures of his family by the water, so he looked to see what other pictures that were taken. He noticed most of them were of him and Kayla playing in the water, there was even a movie of them dancing. His wonderful husband knowing Yuki loved pictures.

When he was done taking picture he noticed everyone was a little sandy

"Oh my, were going to be cleaning sand off of us for days" Yuki said with a smile, Kyo motioned for the camera

"Hey guys smile for the camera" Kyo said when Yuki sat back down with them. They did more than smile though, they gathered around Yuki and hugged him while still smiling at the camera.

"Picture perfect" Kyo said. The family went back to their family beach day.

_**Back at the Hotel**_

Kazuma joined his son, son-in-law, and grandchildren for dinner. Kyo asked his dad if tomorrow night he could have the kids for a sleepover.

"I would love that"

"Are you sure it's not any trouble?" Kyo asked

"No not any trouble, I would love to have them"

"Thank you so much, Yuki and I have not had a night to ourselves in years"

"Well you guys deserve it" Kazuma placed and gentle hand on Kyo's shoulder, and squeezed in reassurance. Kyo smiled at his father.


	16. Chapter 15 Aquarium scene

_**Aquarium Piece (I haven't been to an Aquarium in California, so this story will not depict truth to the aquariums in California. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**_

_**The Day after the Beach Trip**_

"Mommy where are we going?" Yuuhei asked as the family was sitting in a rental van. The drive was a fairly long one, so it was amazing Yuuhei was asking just now.

"We're going to the Aquarium today" Yuki said to his son, turning in his seat to look at him

"Oh" Yuuhei said "What's an Aquaium?"

"Well remember when we went to the beach yesterday, and how daddy and I said that there were lots of fishes in the ocean. Well at the Aquarium they have some of those fishes plus lots more that we can actually see."

"Ooooh fishies" Yuuhei exclaimed, Yuuhei was actually the only one up at the moment. He had just woken up from his slumber when he asked where they were going.

The other three were sleeping soundly, which wasn't really a surprise, seeing as they left pretty early in the morning. The kids were half asleep already when they had breakfast and then shoved in the van, so it was a very quiet drive.

_**At the Aquarium**_

Kyo parked near the entryway, when he parked Yuki got out of the van and opened the side door. Yuuhei and Kayla were in the middle seat, where as Ken and Yukiko were in the back seat.

It was about 10 to 15 minutes before they got there that the other three finally woke up, so it made unloading much easier. Yuki climbed in to the van and moved to the very back so he could unbuckle Ken and Kayla's car seats first. He helped them down from the seats, and moved back out of the van and helped the two down out of the van.

"You two stay very close to me, no wandering off" Yuki said seriously. The two didn't just stay close after Yuki's warning, they grabbed onto his leg. They remembered their momma's warning when they first went to Disney Land, about how people might take them or they might get separated from their momma and daddy and never see them again! They didn't want that to happen, they loved their mommy and daddy.

Yuuhei unbuckled his own seat belt, so Yuki just helped him down from the van where he too clutched onto Yuki.

Kyo got Kayla from the other side of the van, and had her buckled into the stroller before Yuki and the three children walked around to the other side. Yuki grabbed their bag from his seat.

The family walked across the street to the sidewalk leading to the entrance, Yukiko was clutching onto the stroller Kyo was pushing and the two boys were holding onto Yuki's hands. When everybody got up to the sidewalk, they started walking down a short beautiful shaded path; they ended up in front of a very tall building with a sign that said AQUARIUM over the top.

There wasn't a huge line to get in, so they were able to get in pretty quick without having to wait for very long.

One of the things they did first was go to the bathroom

"Everyone follow daddy" Yuki said as he manned the stroller with Kayla, Kyo took the bag full of pull ups and diapers.

"Hello baby girl, daddy will be right back to get you changed" Yuki said as he brought the stroller around so Kayla was facing him. He tickled her tummy

*giggle* "Ma Ma"

"I love you too baby" Yuki said before leaning in to kiss her nose.

A few minutes later his other three children came out, and Yuki and Kyo did a swap.

"Come sit down with momma as we wait for daddy and Kayla to come back"

"Okay momma" Yuuhei said as he climbed up on the bench his mommy was sitting at. Yukiko raised her arms up in front of Yuki; she wanted to be picked up. Yuki picked her up and sat her on his leg, and cuddled with his baby girl. Meanwhile Ken stood in between Yuki's separated legs, with one hand resting on each calf.

"Don't you want to sit down sweetie? There's enough room up here" Yuki said. Ken shook his head with a smile

"No momma I swand"

"Okay sweetie"

"Momma we see pwetty fishies?" Yukiko asked from her place on Yuki's lap, her head turning to look at him

"I'm positive we will baby"

"Daddy's back!" Yuuhei called out, interrupting anything Yukiko was going to say. Kyo put Kayla back in the stroller, and they were off. Yuki placed Yukiko down on the ground so she could walk with her brothers. Yuki then turned and took the bag from Kyo and put it in the compartment the stroller had.

They entered the park with great excitement; there was a gift shop right to their right, and then two pathways they could take, going to the left or straight. One took you back into another building, and the other took you out into a courtyard.

"Mommy mommy look a huge cage" Yuuhei exclaimed, so it looked like that was going to be their first stop. There was a huge turkey Vulture; Yuki read the description out loud.

"It no fwing, wha doing mommy?" Yukiko asked as she stared into the cage

"It looks like it might be taking a nap, just like when you go to sleep at night"

"Ohh"

"Let's walk down this path to see what's over there" Yuki directed the kids down a walkway. It wasn't long before they came to another building 'Passages of the Deep,' as they entered the building and it was a whole shop full of shark stuff. There was even a huge shark jaw in the middle of the room.

"Hey you guys go stand behind that jaw for me please, mommy wants to take a picture" Yuki motioned everyone to go, he got the camera out and waited for everyone to get ready

"Excuse me, do you want me to take the picture?" a voice said behind Yuki. Yuki looked behind him, it was an employee

"That would be great" Yuki said as he handed the man their camera, he walked quickly to stand next to Kyo's right side, seeing as Kyo was holding Kayla on his other side.

"Okay ready? In three, two, one cheese"

"Cheese" they all said at the same time.

"Looks great, let's take one more picture" said the employee "Okay one more time in three, two, one cheese"

"Cheese"

"Fantastic" Yuki walked back towards the employee and took the camera back

"Thank you so much"

"No problem" he said before walking away to help another family. Kyo put Kayla back in the stroller; he turned around when his son called out to him

"Daddy look at that, its hugeormous!" Yuuhei exclaimed to Kyo, he pointed to a great white shark model hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow that's pretty big; I wouldn't want to come up against one of those"

"No I wouldn't either it would eat us whole!" Yuuhei shuddered in fright

"Don't worry baby, we'll stick close to the shore line. Great whites won't be able to get up there, not enough water" Kyo reassured Yuuhei; he rubbed Yuuhei's back in comfort

"Daddy you save me?" Yuuhei asked

"I would most definitely save you, how about we just look at them from far away?"

"Okay daddy" Yuuhei grabbed a hold of Kyo's hand

"Hey you two look over here, it looks like there's a tunnel here" Yuki called out to Kyo and Yuuhei.

"Ohhh lets go see what mommy has found" Kyo led the way, pushing the stroller with one hand and holding Yuuhei's with the other.

"Mommy what you find?" Yuuhei called out

"It looks like an underwater tunnel" Yuki replied when they got closer

"Ooooh" they walked inside there were fishes swimming around above them.

"Lookie there" Yuki pointed above them

"Whas that momma?" Ken asked as a shark passed above

"That's a shark" Yuki said

"A great white?" Yuuhei exclaimed in fear he clutched onto his daddy's hand tightly

"No sweetie, it's a smaller shark" Yuki said in a soothing voice "And plus they can't get through the glass, so they can't hurt us"

"Oh good" Yuuhei sighed in relief, he walked over to where his brother and sister were standing and looked through the glass.

"What that momma?" Yukiko asked this time, she pointed to a stingray.

"That's called a stingray baby, they have funny faces don't they?"

"Yea they smiling" she said giggling

*Chuckle*

"Hey you guys come look over here" Kyo waved them over, him a Kayla was around a section of glass floor "You can see the fishies underneath us"

They toddled towards him "Really?" they fell to their hands and knees on the glass, and watched in amazement as the sharks, sting rays, and other fish swim beneath their hands and feet.

Yuki was taking lots of pictures of the kids, the pure amazement in their facial expressions were one that Yuki did not want to miss getting on camera. They were such adorable babies, finding everything new interesting.

"Come on lets go investigate some more" Kyo said "There looks to be another tunnel" Kyo helped Ken and Yukiko up off the ground "But before we do that how about I put some hand sanitizer on your hands, we don't know what's been on this floor" Kyo explained as he dug through their bag for the hand sanitizer.

He squeezed a couple drops on each child's hand

"Okay rub your hands all over" Yuki said next to them, he showed them how to do it with his own hands.

They walked through the last two underwater tunnels; there was a little something different in each one. They even saw a scuba diver employee cleaning in the tanks, which was interesting to the kids. How could there be a person underwater? They watched the scuba man swim underneath them and come out on the other side

"Tha cool" Ken exclaimed as he watched the scuba man swim away past the fishies.

"It is isn't it?" Yuki came up behind Ken and rubbed his back "Let's go check out what else they have" he patted Ken's back and herded them out of the building.

"Mommy what next" Yuuhei asked as he held Yuki's hand, he started swinging their arms

"I'm not sure, it's going to be a surprise" Yuki said excitedly to Yuuhei and Ken, who was on his other side.

"Okay!" they got even more excited than they were previously. They stayed to the right of the walkway, where they shortly came up to a hole in the wall with a few porthole windows placed in. Yuki picked Ken and Yuuhei up so they could get a better view, they could only see the back of whatever was in there.

"Yuki, kids there's a better view over here" they heard Kyo calling up to them

"Oh lets go see daddy" Yuki said as he put them down, the two boys started running towards where they heard Kyo's voice. Yuki didn't want to chide them, so he ran with them easily catching up to them. He had to direct them back on track; they almost ran right past Kyo.

"Momma what's that?" Ken said excitedly when he ran up to Kyo by the glass

"It's huge!" Yuuhei exclaimed. Yukiko and Ken became speechless with their mouths hanging open, as they watched it uncurl from its sleeping position. Yuki couldn't help but take some pictures of their reaction, and of Kyo, Yuuhei, and Kayla looking at the sea lion. Kyo turned when he heard a picture being taken, and when he saw it was Yuki he smiled lovingly. Yuki took another picture of Kyo with his loving face; Yuki always loved seeing this face. Yuki always loved smiles like that, so he wanted to take a picture to capture that moment.

"Momma did you see it?" Yukiko asked after pulling on Yuki's shirt. For good measure he took a picture of the sea lion

"I did baby, isn't he huge?" Yuki asked

"Momma how you know it's 'he'?" Yukiko asked curiously. Yuki looked down at her and back up at the sea lion, it was lying on its stomach

"That is a very good question baby, it might be a girl. I can't tell from here"

"Siwy momma" Yukiko giggled, Yuki just tickled her stomach making her laugh harder

"Alright kids shall we go see what else is here?" Kyo asked, cheers sounded in affirmation, so they walked on. They walked through a little tunnel which they found another porthole view glass. It was low enough so the kids could easily see what was in there.

"Mommy what ha?" Ken said excitedly, as he pointed to something swimming past the viewing hole. Yuki bent down behind the kids and explained that those were seals swimming around.

"They funny" Yukiko laughed

"Hey guys come and look at this" Kyo called over to the, he was a few feet away.

The three kids pulled Yuki along excited to see what their daddy wanted to show them, Yuki half fast walked, since the kids had short legs they couldn't run very fast. It was only a few steps away.

"Aww they look like they're washing their face" Yuuhei said happily about the sea otters, Ken and Yukiko had their faces pressed to the glass waiting for something exciting to happen. They watched for a few more seconds before growing bored with it, the sea otters weren't doing anything exciting though, so the family moved on.

They walked around a small waterfall passing a building, but there was a tunnel right across from the buildings that they hadn't gone through yet.

"Let's go see what's in there" Yuki pointed to the tunnel, the kids rushed in with Kyo

"There's supposed to be an octopus in there" Kyo said when they reached the glass.

"Mommy I don't see it" Yuuhei looked back at Yuki

"Sweetie look beneath you" Kyo said as he ruffled Yuuhei's hair. Yuuhei looked down and gasped

"Wow" he exclaimed. Kyo unbuckled Kayla and lifted her up so she could see the octopus; she reached out trying to touch it.

"It wook wied" Yukiko said as she looked at the octopus

*giggle* "It has big head" Ken said. To their amazement it started moving around, and they got to see its tentacles

"Wow"

"Oh no it's going away" Yuuhei said, the three looked as it went behind the rocks.

"It wen away" Yukiko said sadly.

"Sorry princess, but we have lots of interesting things left to see"

"Okay" Yukiko said as they followed Kyo out of the tunnel's archway. They came out and they were back to where they were before, on the left was going back down to the 'Passage of the Deep' but on the right was the 'Aviary'

"I think there are birds in here" Kyo said as he opened the door to let his family in.

"Don't eat them baby" Yuki teased his husband as he walked passed him

"Ha Ha" Kyo laughed sarcastically, he gently slapped Yuki's butt. Yuki looked behind him and smirked lovingly.

"Welcome, currently the majority of the birds are on the other side" and employee motioned towards a walkway going down to the left.

"Thank you" Yuki said to the man, he led his children down the path. They walked down to the pond

"Those are funny looking birds" Yuuhei said as he looked through the glass separating them and the water.

"Oh look!" Yuuhei pointed to the side over to a group of birds "One just flew in the water"

"Oh wow that was pretty cool" Kyo said as he held Kayla on his hip, he was standing behind Yuuhei. Yuuhei reached behind him and grabbed onto Kyo's pant leg and leaned into him

"Daddy why is the net up there" Yuki pointed up to the sky

"That is so the birds won't fly away"

"Oh" Yuuhei looked over the area the covered

"Bye Bye bwdies" Ken and Yukiko waved at them "We gowin now" they started walking off

"Well I guess were leaving" Yuki said as he smiled at Kyo. Kyo shrugged in amusement, but followed them none the less.

They waited at the doors for either their mom or dad to open it

"Thank you for waiting you two" Yuki said as he rubbed his hands through their hair, Yuki held the door open for his family. Kyo was holding Kayla in his arm while the other arm was pushing the stroller, and Yuuhei was walking in front of Kyo.

"Momma thewe bwlding wight thewe" Yukiko pointed to a building that said 'Costal Waters,' so Yuki opened the other door that was leading out.

"Alright that looks like the next place we should go" Yuki said. Yukiko, Yuuhei, and Ken were walking around Kyo and Kayla.

They saw some amazing things in the next few exhibits, there were lots of fishies. There were a few amazing things that stood out. The jelly fish being one of them, they were almost magical. They were beautiful just swimming around without a care, mindlessly floating around.

"So pwetty" Yukiko mentioned, her and Kayla were especially interested in them. Kayla had her hands on the glass, just watching them move around.

When they went to leave, Kayla gave a little sound of disappointment

"I'm sorry my baby girl, but we more pretty fishies to see" Yuki said in a soft voice as he took Kayla from Kyo.

"Ma Ma" she said pitifully with her big doe eyes looking sadly at Yuki

"Aww baby don't worry" Yuki cuddled with her, he knew the next thing they saw she would forget about missing the jelly fishies.

They were in the last room, when they came across a tidal pool. There were star fishes and sea urchins that you could physically touch, that was a big turn on for the kids. Kyo helped Yukiko and Ken up so they could feel the star fish and sea urchins; there was a ledge to stand on for little kids. Yuuhei being just the right height steeped up on the ledge and bent over to feel what was in front of him. Yuki leaned down by the water so Kayla could touch if she wanted to

"Do you want to feel the sea urchins?" Yuki asked her, she gave a little nod before reaching into the water. When she touched the tentacles of the sea urchin her hand immediately came out, but she giggled at the sensation. She reached back in this time to feel a star fish, she giggled even more as she rubbed the star fish's back.

"There's some anti bacterial soap over on that wall over there when they're done" an employee working with the tidal pool informed them

"Thank you sir" Yuki replied.

They left through the doors, and that was their exit. They came out on the same path they came from when they entered the park but on the other end of the path. Yuki put Kayla back into the stroller, before walking down the path

"Why don't we go in the gift store?" Yuki suggested, it was right there, so he led them in. He led them all the way to the back of the store where the children stuff was, he wanted to get them a shirt that said aquarium on it.

"Mommy can we buy one?" Yuuhei asked, Yuki looked to the side of him and noticed Yuuhei had found the stuffed animals.

"Just one okay"

"Kay" Yuuhei turned around and started looking through the animals, soon to be joined by Ken and Kayla

"Kyo I'm going to look for some shirts for them" Yuki told Kyo

"Alright, we'll be here" Kyo smiled over to Yuki giving him an amused glance when Yukiko squealed in surprise.

Yuki shook his head in amusement before leaving them to in search for some new shirts for his children.

Kyo was keeping a watchful eye on his roaming three; luckily they kept pretty much together in the same place.

"Daddy I wan this one" Yukiko said as she held up a stuffed plush animal of a pink sea horse

"Oooh good pick baby girl, now hold on to it until we have to pay okay"

"Okay daddy" she held tightly onto her sea horse as she stood by Kyo, waiting for her brothers to find a stuff animal. Yuuhei and Ken were looking intently at the plushies wondering which one to get.

"Oh!" Ken exclaimed "I wan this one" he grabbed the animal with both hands off the shelf and showed it to his daddy, smiling happily. It was a fluffy stuffed animal of a sea otter,

"I like that one baby it's very adorable, just like you" Kyo said as he gently poked Ken's stomach when Ken got closer to him

*giggle* "Daddy no tickles" Ken went to step back from the offending fingers, but accidently tripped over the wheel of the stroller falling right onto his bottom. He stared up in shock at his daddy; Kyo was fighting back a chuckle and a smile

"Are you alright buddy?" he asked as he crouched down, Ken smiled and nodded at his daddy. "Alright then well let's get you off the floor" Kyo helped Ken up with one arm, making sure he was study before letting go.

"Oh I found it!" Yuuhei exclaimed, Kyo looked up to his oldest son. The boy had found a stuffed animal of a sting ray "They the ones that had the funny faces, see?" Yuuhei turned the plushie around so he could show Kyo the face. It was cute

"Very cute baby, it suits you. Our smiling baby" Kyo said to his son, making sure Yuuhei was close enough to him; he started to look around for a stuffed animal for Kayla. He immediately found the perfect one, there on the shelf was a multi colored jelly fish, Kyo knew Kayla would love it. So he grabbed it and kneeled down in front of the stroller, and showed it off to Kayla

"What do you think sweetie?" Kyo asked Kayla, when she saw she squealed and made a grab for it. Kyo gave her the animal and watched her cuddle with it, he knew he chose wisely

"Alright shall we go find mommy now that we have our animals?" Kyo asked the kids

"Mommy" Yuuhei called out in confirmation

"I'm over here Yuuhei" Yuki called out hearing the distinct sound of his son's voice. He found a perfect t-shirt for the children; he was now finding the correct sizes. Yuki decided on a shirt that had a wide variety of sea creatures swimming around the words 'California Aquarium,' it came in pink and blue, so it was perfect.

Yuki looked down when a pair of small arms wrapped around his leg, it was Ken.

"Hey baby, you find a stuffed animal?" Yuki asked as he kneeled down on the floor, Ken nodded

"I did momma" he brought his sea otter up to Yuki's face

"It's so cute" Yuki kissed the toy on the head, making Ken giggle some more.

"You wan see mine mommy" Yukiko asked, coming up him

"Of course I do" Yukiko showed him a pink sea horse "baby that suits a princess perfectly" she grinned as she cuddled the toy

"Yuuhei what did you get?" Yuki asked his son that just came up to him

"A sting ray" he replied, showing Yuki he's new toy

"The ones with the funny face, good pick sweetie" Yuki replied "It can also make a good pillow too" he noticed the flatness of the toy"

"Ma Ma" Kayla called out from her seat, waving a stuffed animal around

"Did you find one too baby?" Yuki asked "Oh and look it's a jelly fish, your favorite"

"Alright let mommy stand up so we can go pay for the shirts and animals" Kyo said in amusement. He never got tired of his children's hyperness, Kyo helped Yuki stand back up

"We should go eat something also, I'm getting hungry" Yuki said to Kyo when he stood up.

"There's a restaurant in the building where we paid to get in, let's just eat there"

"Sounds good" Yuki said as they walked towards the cash register

"Guess what you guys?" Kyo asked Yuuhei, Yukiko, and Ken

"What daddy?" "Wha daddy?" "Wha daddy?"

"When we get back to the hotel, it'll be almost your bedtimes, but you guys get to have a sleepover with grandpa"

"Gwanpa!" they cheered

"I tell him what we see today" Yuuhei said to Kyo

"He will love that, he's looking forward to it" Kyo said, he was glad that they took Kazuma in so lovingly.

"Alright it's all paid for" Yuki said as he handed each child their toy back

"Thank you mommy"

"You're welcome my babies, now let's go eat" Yuki said, he was excited for tonight. He loved his kids to death, but Kyo and him haven't had alone time with each other since Yuuhei was born. They were taking Kazuma up on his offer, so they could have a night to themselves for once.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
